Stuck With You
by Klarolineternity
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson Is the CEO of the Mikaelson Enterprise, one of the most successful companies in the US. Suddenly he gets arrested for murder, and that's how he meets his lawyer, Caroline Forbes. She has to do her best in order to acquit him. To what will it lead?
1. Tangled

**Hey all! I am just going to thank people who inspired me to start writing a fanfic about Klaus and Caroline! I am so excited for this fic! I don't know if you like it, but just give it a try!** **J** **I will also try my best to make it good! Thanks to my KC girls, Mery, Anaelle, Anam, Luce, Ezza, Paola! Thanks for Inspiring me** **J** **Let's see how it works out!** **J**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 ** _"_** ** _We are all searching for someone whose demons play well with ours."_**

It was pouring. People barely walked around the streets of Los Angeles. Everyone tried to shelter themselves anywhere the rain couldn't get, yet the rain was getting heavier and heavier with every minute.

However, the Florence Avenue was crowded as always. The fanciest restaurant of the city was filled with famous people enjoying their meals, not regarding the weather outside.

It was a cozy atmosphere, with delicious food, pleasant staff, and classical beautiful music playing for the guests. The waitresses and waiters were in their natural environment, serving their customers and fooling around in the main kitchen with chef. The restaurant hall was noisy and the big table in the middle of the hall was the loudest one. The table that was never free for booking. The table which always was booked by _them_ on special days.

The Mikaelson family was having a dinner. Yes, you heard it right. The Mikaelson family, who owned the Mikaelson Enterprise, one of the most famous enterprises in the city, and the country. Mikael, Esther and their four children moved to USA when their children were barely ready to start a new life in a new country.

Rebekah, Kol, Klaus and Elijah. Her pride, her family and her everything. Esther tried her best to raise her children up in the best way she could. They were polite, they were fighters, and warriors. They had all they wanted in life with help of their mother.

Unfortunately, they were only teenagers when Mikael disappeared, and he'd just gone missing and nobody had seen him since. It has already been almost 17 years and as time passed, the children got used to living alone, soon they graduated from prestigious colleges, and started to build a business that became very successful over the years.

Mikaelson Enterprise was the heart and soul of the family.

Four of the siblings who ruled the company were sat at the table, each of them immensely handsome and beautiful, owned the entire room and the evening also. There was no single person who was not affected by their presence.

Elijah Mikaelson, the eldest brother. Dark hair, dark eyes. Breathtaking cologne. Perfect body and astonishing British accent. To be exact, British accent was their family's thing. You'd never imagine him without a suit, handkerchief in his upper pocket on the suit, and a beautiful breastpin, just beside his heart.

Klaus Mikaelson, the CEO of the enterprise. Blonde, curly hair, blue eyes, strawberry lips, handsome as hell, and a heartbreaker.

Rebekah Mikaelson. The blonde sister. Effortlessly beautiful, with full lips and big blue eyes. The talking-walking –"I can't make you love me, but I can make you fear me"- bombshell. Only a few wrong words and she would have you on your knees in front of her.

Kol Mikaelson. The youngster. Definitely not the most pleasant one of them, but with suggestive sense of humor along with harshness and sexiness in his voice.

Klaus was holding a glass of wine in his hand and drinking it softly from the glass. As he put down the glass, he spoke to Elijah, who was fondly listening to him.

"Elijah, what are the chances of us not getting another contract with Crimson & CO?"

Suddenly the two policemen walked in the hall and made their way towards the large table.

Not expecting it, Klaus has not even taken into consideration that the policemen were heading into his direction.

"Klaus Mikaelson, you are under arrest for the murder of Liv Parker. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you by the state."

The whole restaurant was looking at them. Everyone with surprised faces and astonished looks was staring at Klaus who barely stood up on his feet from embarrassment. Two policemen placed steel handcuffs on his sweaty hands and made him face the whole hall with guilty face.

Klaus' brothers immediately stood up from their chairs and ran to Klaus, desperate for information that they clearly needed, situation was tense.

"Niklaus, explain yourself." Elijah said.

"Let go of me, stupid men! I didn't do anything!" Klaus shouted at policemen in panic.

"What the bloody hell is going on here, Nik?" Rebekah lost her control.

"Well, well, it seems I am beginning to enjoy family dinners." Kol laughed silently while looking on at his brothers.

"Nothing is going on sister, it's just a little mistake; I'll get it covered!"

Klaus was trying to remain calm while the policemen were dragging him to the car that was waiting outside.

"Nothing? They're accusing you of murder. It's not a joke, Nik. Explain!"

Rebekah tried not collapse on the floor as she got nervous. She started crying and Kol immediately held her as she started to fall. Elijah was shocked. He couldn't analyze what was happening.

He grabbed his coat and followed the policemen as they slowly walked into rain which was pouring like a metal curtain outside. Elijah could barely hear what Klaus was shouting, the rain had completely drowned out his voice, all he could do is turn on the engine and follow them to the police department.

"Elijah, wait! You can't leave us here, we're going with you!" Rebekah yelled at him as he got in his car.

"No, you two will go back to company, hide all the documents that Niklaus has worked with in the past few months, try to cover as much as you can to avoid all the drama, and remember, don't make any comments to the press and don't give any interviews! I will try to get Niklaus back as fast as I can."

As he finished the sentence, he pressed down hard on the gas and drove away to catch up with policemen.

When the policemen arrived at the department, the press was already there. Journalists from around the city had gathered to interview Klaus Mikaelson and get even the smallest details about what had occurred nearly an hour ago. It was still raining heavily and the curtain of water didn't let people to surround the suspect and policemen completely.

"Mr. Mikaelson, how are you going to justify yourself? Do you have a legitimate excuse about the fact that you've been accused of murdering Liv Parker?"

The policemen clearly didn't enjoy the questions that were popping out left and right so one of the policemen had managed to get his cup of patience completely full.

"Hey, you all! Get out of the way, no comments for now. Wait for the news. Clear the area, now!" The crowd dispersed, not needing to be told twice.

Klaus was embarrassed. In his 28 years of life, he had never experienced this kind of shame. His cheeks were on fire, while he was all sweaty. He would never imagine that something like this would happen to him. He was extremely ashamed of what was happening; he was trying to analyze what the case was, but it in vain. His brain has been completely blocked with the horrific thoughts about his family, himself, people close to him, and the impact that would be caused after that fact. Thanks God that it was raining, otherwise, he would be ashamed in another way as a tear had fallen from his left eye.

 _The policemen dragged the CEO of enterprise with them as he slowly walked up on the stairs and thought to himself._

 _"_ _The company, the family, fuck Klaus! What have you done?!"_

 _What if it's true? God, Niklaus, what have you done?_

Elijah's thoughts were interrupted by an incoming call from Rebekah.

"Elijah, tell me that you're already there!" Hysteria had crept into Rebekah's voice.

"Rebekah, please! Have a little patience, the rain is still pouring; I'm driving as slow as I can, not to cause a car accident. I am trying my best not to burst at the moment because I am getting a thousand calls in a minute, so could you please be a little more patient and wait till I figure out something to save our brother?! I assume both of our interests involve this."

"But you don't understand, we..."

"Sister, let me take care of this. I will do anything to save our brother, I promise you. Just give me some time."

He immediately pressed the button and ended call without any of Rebekah's concern.

"I didn't do anything. You can say whatever you want and accuse me for whatever you want, but I won't speak a word until I get an attorney."

"Mr. Mikaelson, I just warn you, you better speak, I believe it's the best that you can do at the moment, considering the fact that everything is against you. I wouldn't risk my reputation if I were you."

"I assume, Detective Gilbert, isn't it? Clearly not my last name, so my reputation is none of your business. Whether I say a thing or not, it's definitely not up to you, I decide what I do. It depends on me and this particular phrase means that I am not saying a word until I am fully aware that I'm under the full protection." Klaus smiled devilishly _._

Detective Gilbert closed the door of the interrogation room and left Klaus alone with his only companions- handcuffs.

Elijah was almost there when he got a text message on his phone.

He opened it and read the text.

 _1-9484-738-34, Caroline Forbes._

 _Memory Lane Ave, #14,_

 _Call her, say that I've sent you._

 _Good luck,_

 _D._

Elijah picked the phone and dialed the number; he was impatient as ever, the girl had better picked up at time.

Finally, after 30 seconds, she picked up.

 _"_ _Hello, it's me, Caroline! I am away now. You can leave me a message; I will call you back as soon as I can!"_

"Goddamned voice mail."

Elijah dropped the phone from anger but after 2 minutes he decided to call her back and leave a message, after all, it was better than nothing.

"Good evening Miss Forbes, I'm Elijah Mikaelson from Mikaelson Enterprise. I need your help. Damon told me that I could ask for your help if something happened, please, call me back as soon as possible. Thank you."

Elijah hung up again, nervously looking at the road and finally noticing that he had arrived at the station. He quickly turned off the engine and got out of the car, putting his coat on and running as fast as possible not to stick in the crowd of thirsty interviewers and press but the crowd was too big.

"Mr. Mikaelson, would you like to make any comments about your brother? Is it true? Why did he kill Liv Parker?" The interviewers were desperate for answers, and they weren't going to stop asking questions.

"I prefer to remain silent about the terrible mistake that the police department has made. I believe in upcoming days we will be completely aware of the full information and I assure you, Niklaus is not guilty."

With these words Elijah left the crowd and headed to department door and got in the center of attention.

"Let me see my brother."

"Mr. Mikaelson, have a little respect and be patient, you have to wait for the detective to arrive and then you're allowed to talk with the suspect. " One of the policemen replied within seconds.

Elijah could do nothing than wait for the detective in the waiting room. He walked around nervously with pale face and sweaty palms, thinking of all the possible ways to drag his brother from this hell. Even though Elijah was dying from inner nervousness, he didn't show it to anyone. He still remained classy and worthy.

"Mr. Mikaelson? The detective has arrived; he's looking for you outside."

"Good, we don't have another minute to lose."

"Detective Gilbert, meet Elijah Mikaelson, brother of the suspect." The policemen introduced men to each other.

"Detective, when can I see my brother?"

"The minute you have an attorney, you have a full right to see him and talk to him. I assume you already have one?!"

"I did call her, I just don't know the exact…"

"Oh, Miss Forbes? Good choice, !"

"What?"

Elijah got confused at his words but he immediately turned his head to the direction Detective Gilbert was looking to. He noticed the young woman with blonde hair entering the door of the department and looking around with a pretty calm face.

Elijah was confused also, but he realized that he had to play according to the situation and not express the confusion. He quickly walked to girl who had just entered the hall and took her by surprise.

"I am Elijah Mikaelson. I called you earlier. I don't know how did you get here but thank you for arriving that fast."

"Oh, it's you! Actually it's no problem; Damon informed me an hour earlier that you did, so I technically knew everything before you called."

The young woman seemed pleasant. She was a combination of everything that could possibly suit a human being. A beautiful face, perfect body, blonde hair that highlighted her entire face and matched with her eyes.

"So, where is the suspect?" Caroline asked with interest and smiled at both of the men.

"Follow me. " Detective led them to the interrogation room.

Detective Gilbert opened the door of the room and let Elijah and Caroline enter it first.

"Elijah, you're here." Klaus gazed at him.

"Of course I am here. Niklaus, meet, this is your lawyer. Caroline Forbes. She is one of the best in her field, she's the city's best. She'll help you."

Elijah walked into the room slowly and stepped back to show Caroline to his brother, who was standing just behind him.

Only after Elijah mentioned the girl, Caroline moved from her original place, and met Klaus face to face. Their eyes met each other, and quickly caused an intense gaze between their blue eyes. She felt a strange feeling in her chest and stomach, while Klaus was just sitting on the chair, with handcuffs, unable to move properly.

Caroline quickly took her gaze off Klaus and turned to Elijah.

"Elijah, isn't it? Do you have any money with you?"

"Depends on amount you need." Elijah answered with a surprise. Must've been strange, to get a question about money from a girl you've just met.

"Don't worry, he has got enough, love." Klaus answered with a small grin.

"Perfect, then go and pay the bail; if they ask a million other questions and refuse to take it, just say that according to Constitution you have a full right to free the suspect on bail if you have a proper amount of money with you, or more, if possible. I guess it's not a problem for you, is it?" Caroline talked as if she was 100% sure of what she was doing and saying. And that was _truth._

Elijah immediately left the room with a smile, feeling that the girl knew what she was doing. Hopefully, she was right.

"I guess it's time for you and your tricks to make a comeback, Miss Forbes?"

"Detective Gilbert, unfortunately I don't have time to blubber around, I have work to do. Could you please leave me alone with my client? I think we have some things to sort out."

"Yes, you surely do have things to discuss. Okay, time to leave."

"Thanks." Blonde was satisfied.

The door closed and Klaus and Caroline were left in the room completely alone, face to face.

 **So? What do you think? I know, it's not much for the first chapter but I think it was okay for the start? Review and feel free to make any comments! Let me know what you think, should I continue writing it?!**


	2. As soon as there is life,there is danger

Happy 2016, guys!

I really did not expect that so many people would like my story! It's a big step for me and means a lot!

Thanks for so many reviews! It's only the first chapter, but I really, really enjoyed reading them! Thank you. You all inspire me!

I also want to thank my friend Ezza who gave me a fantastic idea, which you will be aware of by the end of the chapter! Also thanks to my beta ! :) Anam:) Ily!

Thanks for all the favs and follows! Wow, you guys are amazing!

I think, some interesting stuff is coming in this chapter but I just want to apologize if some stuff is wrong in this story regarding crime/investigation thing. I am just writing according to my knowledge, which I gained from TV shows, LOL.

ANYWAY,

ENJOY!

* * *

 _ **"Be careful fighting someone else's demons. It may awaken your own"**_

* * *

Elijah quickly paid the bail and received a document that officially stated that his brother was free until trial. The only thing Klaus was supposed to do was not leave the state or country, until the judge would send the official letter with the date of the trial. The other document were the ones that were under Caroline's care. Elijah signed the documents and headed back to the interrogation room, where Caroline and his brother were alone.

* * *

Caroline looked through some documents which Elijah brought her and threw a quick gratitude for it. She asked her to leave her client and her alone, to interrogate him.

Elijah left the room as soon as it was possible after letting know Klaus that he would wait outside, in his car.

Caroline felt a little hysteria as she analyzed that she had to talk with a potential murderer, but she had done it a million times before, she was just a little anxious.

"So, Mr. Mikaelson, what is deal here?"

"Nothing special, I assume, it's just a terrible mistake made by the police department." Klaus smiled at her.

However, Caroline rolled her eyes and took a deep breath; she was starting to get mad at Klaus.

"Mr. Mikaelson, I absolutely do not have time to waste, I asked a question, and I am expecting rather suggestive answer. I am not here to entertain you. If you are going to throw some extraordinary hints about your issue, which I recall is accusing you of murder, the boomerang will arrive back at you with no result. So, if I were you, I'd answer my question. Otherwise, I don't see a point of asking you anything at all."

"Miss Forbes..." Klaus started his words with a serious face and continued talking to her after he took another breath. "I am quite offended by your words. I was only warming up. I weren't planning on thinking of you as an entertainer; moreover, I was going to tell everything, it was just a small trick, to see how reactive you are."

"Well Mr. Mikaelson, it takes quite a lot of time, so I'd suggest you be a little bit faster. We have plenty of stuff to figure out, a thousand questions to get answered and the most important, I have to exculpate you. I think you clearly got my message about timing issues."

"I did. Thanks for making it more understandable. As much as I don't enjoy being asked with questions, let's start it, shall we?!" A _very_ British accent played its role in that sentence.

"According to my documents, Liv Parker was found dead in her apartment on Wednesday, 12 August, at around 12:26 – 12:30 AM, this year. The expertise says that the expert was able to state time of victim's death according to her body temperature, as always she was shot from a small distance, right in her stomach. However she could have survived, if she had gotten medical help at time. Unfortunately ambulance arrived too late and she was dead by time the doctors arrived. The document also says that the 911 call was made at 12:40 AM, 15 minutes after the shot. A victim was shot with a handgun, a bullet approximately 2.34 millimeters. The gun has your fingerprints. So where were you on Wednesday, 12th August, around 12 AM to 2 AM?

And that's where the shock hit Klaus. He expected the falsification of the evidences, but he clearly did not expect _THAT._

"I was at my office, writing my annual report for the annual corporate party of this year."

Klaus placed his palms on his face and rubbed it. His closed eyes indicated that he was thinking. Unfortunately he wasn't able to think properly. Never in his life had he had to experience that, even at once. The biggest struggle he had ever had to go through was deciding what car to buy.

 _Of course she knew him.  
She remembered how she used to see him on the screen. He was basically everywhere, billboards, TV, websites and popular magazines. He was well known, especially in LA, where everyone knew each other. _

_Caroline felt a strange feeling in her chest. Was she sorry for him? No, she wasn't. She'd been working as a lawyer for 5 years, but still, she wanted to comfort him and tell him that she was going to help him. But the words were stuck in her throat, and as it seemed, they weren't capable of coming out from her mouth._

 _She perfectly knew how to read emotions on the client's face. She could see how scared and nervous he was. His cheeks were on a fire, his throat was dry and he felt like he was dying from thirst in the desert. Years of practice, a lot of Lie To Me, and that's it._

 _Yet she decided to come to earth and went back to question him._

"You have to have an alibi for that whole evening. Is there anyone who can confirm it?" She huffed.

"It was late. Company was already closed at 9 pm. I don't think someone would be there. I had some work to do and that's why I stayed up late."

"Not even a guard?"

"I don't have bodyguards for myself, and company does not have them it either. It's protected with all the possible ways; I don't think it would make a difference even if it had one. It wouldn't make any efficient difference to be honest. They have my fingerprints, I am already screwed."

Caroline didn't know what to answer, but she quickly came up with her answer once she calmed down.

"Yes, it's true. You're screwed. And you're lucky at the same time. You're lucky that you're here, and not in the jail. Do you know what happens to people whose fingerprints are found on the evidence? They get imprisoned. Because in most of the cases their families can't afford to pay bails and they don't own Mikaelson Enterprise, all they can do is wait for the final verdict. You're lucky that you still can be present here and talk with me, explain things to me instead of being threatened by some criminals to be eaten alive. However, I've had cases worse than that, and somehow I managed to win the trial. I am aiming to do the same for you, you hired me and I will protect you at all costs during the process _. But_ _Klaus_ …" Caroline quickly realized that she misspelled his name and corrected it. "...Sorry, uhm, Mr. Mikaelson…I need you to be honest with me. I need to know the truth, because otherwise I won't be able to help you." She huffed as she finished her answer.

 _He smiled at girl, feeling that she felt a little bit embarrassed because of the mistake with his name. Despite of not knowing what to do next, somewhere deep inside he knew, if he tells her, something will definitely change._

 _He took a deep breath and starting talking._

"When I was a child, I always heard that my father had a good friend, named Joshua. He always visited us and brought gifts for me and my siblings. They were good friends, and then they decided to run a company together. They started successfully but year by year they became enemies and confronted each other. Eventually they decided to split up the companies, but the war continued. After my father died, war meant nothing anymore. I started to rule the company, because Elijah was busy with the family problems in the aftermath of my father's death. I met Liv on a special meeting, we got along so we started dating and we did, for a year. Apparently I couldn't handle her mood and her genes too, probably. I broke up with her, and I've not heard of her in months, until today. She went her own way, I went mine. I have nothing to do with her, I swear."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"It was about 4 or 5 months ago, she came to my place, in the middle of the night, all drunk and asking me to get back to her. But I…"

"Rejected her." Caroline interrupted and finished his sentence.

"Well, I didn't say that directly. I preferred to drive her back to her home, to her family. After that incident, she didn't contact me, even though I was keeping tabs on her, she was doing fine, until now"

"Are you good at remembering numbers?" Caroline held up her chin and looked Klaus in the eyes.

"Yes. Why are you asking?" Klaus answered quickly.

"Just a random question."

 _She managed to avoid answering his back question. But still, there was something that Klaus didn't tell her. She knew that he was hiding something, and she was aiming to know what it was._

 _Caroline could read the sadness in his eyes, the sadness that no possible murderer could have after killing someone. It was obvious, he didn't kill her. Even though everything was stating the opposite, she believed him, and she was going to help him, no matter what._

"Some things seem to be clearer now. Thanks. I think that's enough for today. You better get back to your family and get ready for the next few days. We will be very busy until the trial. We have to use most of our resources to acquit you." _Caroline said with cold eyes and expression as she gazed at him and decided to end the dialogue._

Klaus stood up as the detective entered the room again.

"Detective, please, remove the handcuffs from my client. He's officially free until the trial!"

"Yes, he just needs to sign a couple of documents – then he can go."

Caroline was feeling as bossy as ever, she smiled at detective and aimed to walk out from room when someone took her by her arm and stopped her.

"Thank you, Miss Forbes. I appreciate your help." Klaus smiled at her, exploring her bright and gentle face, along with her eyes, a tiny nose and pink lips.

"Yeah...it's my job" Caroline shook her head in confusion.

They both went to the exit, as everyone was looking at them in the police department corridor. It's not every day that you see a multimillionaire at work, arrested for a murder.

Caroline stopped at the entrance door, unexpectedly.

"What happened?" Klaus asked her with curious voice.

Caroline hummed, "I think you should go out the back door. Press and journalists are probably waiting for you to come out. You go; I will call you later, to let you know the details."

"All right, I will wait then. Goodbye, and thanks again."

"Yeah, good bye."

They shook hands and Klaus walked to the back door and quickly noticed Elijah standing near his car. He rushed to his brother and hugged him.

"I am happy to see you back, brother. Let's go home."

"I'm driving. I have to do to something until she gets them." Klaus stated with a harsh voice and got into his car.

* * *

"Mom, I am home." Caroline shouted as she opened the door of her house. Seemed like Liz was absent, so Caroline quickly took off her shoes and clothes, put on her PJs and went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

She took the documents from her bag, sat on the sofa and started to drink coffee and read them.

 _ **Personal Information**_

Forename: Niklaus

 _ **Surame: Mikaelson**_

 _ **Place of birth: LA, California, Madison's Clinic**_

 _ **Date of Birth: 29.10.1983, 13:54**_

 _ **Mother: Esther Mikaelson**_

 _ **Father: Mikael Mikaelson.**_

 _ **Has two brothers and one sister.**_

 _ **Kol, and Elijah, sister- Rebekah.**_

Suddenly Caroline heard the knock on her door and rushed to open it.

"Heeey, Careee!"

"Hey Bonnie! Come in!" Caroline invited her in, hugged her, and they both went to the living room.

"How are you?" Bonnie asked with a wide smile. She missed her friend.

"I am fine, just a little bit tired, what about you?"

"I am good. I just came back from my Mom's place. She has a new husband." Bonnie seemed unsatisfied.

"What's wrong Bon? You don't like him?" Caroline tried to stay supportive.

"I don't know. It's kind of strange to see her with someone else than my dad. But that's okay, I will get used to it."

"Let's go I'll get you some coffee or tea and oh my god - I have so much to tell you!" She said whilst getting a cup and the tube of _Pringles_ from the cupboard and putting them on the counter.

"You better hurry up because I am super bored and in a terrible mood. Tell me what happened."

"Guess who hired me?" Caroline was shifting her eyebrows and eating chips.

"Who?"

"Klaus Mikaelson!"

"Oh my god, seriously? Klaus Mikaelson, like the one who owns that huge company on the Imperial Highway?"

"YES, HIM. Today, Damon called me and told me that he needed my help but I was in my bed and too lazy to get up, but then he said that it was too important and it would be useful for my career too, and then I refused again and duhh, then he told me that Klaus Mikaelson, the CEO of the Mikaelson Enterprise was arrested and that he needed my help and then his brother called me too. Oh my god, do you know that they are way hotter in reality than on TV?! He has 3 siblings, Rebekah, Kol and Elijah. Elijah is the eldest brother who I met today, and after him, I met Klaus. They have hot British accents and they're typical men in suits." Caroline finally exhaled.

"Oh wow, slow down Caroline! Should I congratulate you?!"

"I think yes because I am really deep into that case, it's so interesting and sexy and intimidating at the same time. I wasn't really satisfied with his answers but that's fine I will train him and by the end of this month he is going to know how to answer my questions." Caroline answered with a suspicious face and a little smile that appeared in the corner of her lips.

"I bet he's already noticed what a tough nut you are!"

"You think?!I think I was a little bit harsh with him." Caroline's facial expression changed.

"Well, we all know how you like to get bossy and act like one, when someone's around." Bonnie threw Caroline an intense look.

"Yeah, I know. I have to work on that. Do you want to watch a movie? I'll make some popcorn and you can stay here for the night, it's been a while since we've spent some time together."

"Yeah why not, it'll be fun." Bonnie answered with a huge smile.

"Let's watch _Pride and Prejudice_. I am in a romantic mood." Caroline suggested.

"Hmm, what's wrong with Miss Forbes? Is she affected by a certain hot British man?"

"Stop, Bonnie. You know I never do that. I respect the professional conduct so I am never going to be involved in this. "

"I am marking your words." Bonnie teased.

"Fine, do that!" Caroline smiled at her.

* * *

The minute Klaus got into his house, he didn't even pay attention to Rebekah or Kol, and he just headed to his home office room. All of his siblings followed him and stayed silent until Elijah interrupted it.

"Niklaus, can you please explain, what are you doing? Kol and Rebekah already hid your documents; you don't need to hide them again."

"I am not searching for them." Klaus was still silently walking around the room and opening the drawers of the office cabinets.

Despite all the nervousness that he has experienced during past few hours, he still looked gorgeous. His ocean blue eyes still were sparkling. Even though his hair was messy, and he had lost his energy he represented the best of him. He opened his wardrobe and threw the clothes and his suits that hung on the hangers. Elijah could not clearly see what he was doing there, but it was obvious that Klaus doing something inside. After a minute Elijah saw that Klaus opened a tiny safe that apparently had been hidden behind the wooden wall. The safe could only hold documents and small sized things, nothing more. Klaus left the wardrobe and sat down on the couch rushing to open the folder filled with papers.

"What is it, brother?! Kol started to throw unnecessary questions.

"That girl. The lawyer. Caroline. I never got it until she asked the question. Bloody fucking hell, I should have know it was some kind of hint."

Elijah had his cup of patience filled and took away the documents from Klaus and started to read it.

A minute later his face was only saying one thing.

"What is it? Is any word of this sentence, true?" Elijah asked with a surprised face.

"Yes, it's true. " Holding his index finger directed to Elijah.

"I told you, and you, and you too, Rebekah! He never wanted good for us. He always chose money and prosperity above us. Mikael was a monster. And you were the puppets in his mastered puppeteer hands.

"But no, when I had to stand up against him, you chose his side. When I said, that we have to stick together, always and forever, you turned your back on me. He aimed for it and he managed to split us, even dead, in a coffin. If I get jailed, we are bankrupt and people will never pronounce our last name solely without dirty and atrocious words. Congratulations, you're on the top of the world now."

Klaus said while walking around and whispering the last part of his words to Elijah.

* * *

"Ugh, boring, just kiss already! " Caroline was lying on the sofa, watching the movie and talking to the laptop screen, while Bonnie was half asleep.

Suddenly the screen of her phone lit up and she heard the message alert. She slid her hand to the right and took her phone.

There was a text message.

From Klaus.

"Oh my god! Bonnie, wake up! He just messaged me!" Caroline screamed in surprising excitement.

"Who?" Bonnie barely could speak because she was still half asleep.

"Klaus! He just told me to meet him at his office tomorrow at 4pm. What do I do Bonnie? What should I say?" Caroline put her hair back on her ears and abruptly hit Bonnie with her hands to wake her up.

"I don't know Care, just say that you will be there on time. I don't know what else you should say?"

" _ **I will be there on time.**_

 _ **Don't be late. "**_

 _ **Caroline**_

 _ **-  
"Great, see you then."**_

 _ **Klaus  
-**_

"He replied and I quote: "Great, see you then. Klaus"  
This is even better! Imagine, his accent mixed with this message." Caroline rolled her eyes as he held her pink pillow.

"Hmm, is Caroline attracted to the infamous Mikaelson?"

"Of course not, Bonnie! I am just joking. I am just contemplating about some stuff, you know, a lawyer never stops thinking." Caroline looked at Bonnie with a proud face.

"Okay, okay, miss never stopping thinking. Go and open the door. There was someone knocking on it."

Bonnie said with a little smile and sat on the sofa to make up herself.

"Oh shit, I didn't hear it. Be right back." Caroline ran towards the door and opened it.

She quickly recognized the person who was standing in front of her. Her eyes scanned the person's body and face that was standing on the other side of the threshold. The same style, skin tight jeans, classic white blouse, a lot of jewelry and long blond hair.

* * *

"Rebekah? What are you doing here?"

Caroline asked with a very much surprised face.

"Hello, Caroline. Long time, no talk?"

* * *

 _ **That's all for today! But I think it was fine !**_ _ **Review and let me know what you think. I hope things are still interesting so far. :)**_


	3. Destroy What Destroys You

Hello all!

We're moving forward with this story. I have completely fallen for this story and I am not going to abandon it, I promise!

According to the reviews, you have several questions, which I am going to answer at the end of this chapter! Feel free to ask me anything if you don't get it, its fine!

Thanks for the follows and favs, it really means a lot to me, you have no idea how much I enjoy writing this, for you J

Enjoy this Klarocentric chapter and let me know what you think!  
P.S- if you noticed, every chapter includes quotes about demons. I'd like to keep that until I finish it. I think if you think about it, actually those quotes fit every particular chapter.

With love,

 **Mary**

* * *

 **"** _ **Be careful who you trust with. Even a demon is a fallen angel."**_

* * *

 _Caroline was experiencing anxiety. She could expect anything, even a sleigh landing on the ground, but she wasn't expecting to see her frenemy after all those years. She couldn't make up her mind, she knew._

 _Seriously ?_

 _Long time, no talk? This girl doesn't change, does she? What is that make- up, even? But the shoes are gorgeous she had to admit. The blonde thought to herself as she had nearly 5 seconds before she had to respond. She quickly came up with an answer._

"Years. What are you doing here _?" She asked again_. _Caroline stood with a frozen face while Rebekah stepped into the apartment and turned around to face her._

"It's not like I asked to check the database to find out the information about you, my old frenemy.  
I decided to visit you, check on you; it's been ages since I've seen you. What's so bad about it? Weren't you the one who was teaching me the manners?" _Rebekah giggled as she observed the hall with her sky blue eyes._

"Seriously? In what world did you somehow remember me after all these years? You honestly don't have anything else to do in the middle of the night?!"

"Well, I wasn't even going to waste a second in thinking about you until my brother mentioned his lawyer Caroline and I remembered that actually, years ago, I knew some person who had the same name, and also was aiming to be a successful lawyer. Coincidence, huh? Spill it, Caroline? What do you want from my brother? Money? Fame? A hot hook up? Wasn't Jake enough for you?" _Rebekah stared at her with stone cold expression and insisting eyes. Nothing in the world could change that gaze throughout the years._

"What are you talking about? I don't want anything from him. For your information, Elijah hired me, not him. So if you have any questions, please kindly ask him for the answers. You are playing the same game, Rebekah, and honestly I don't want to engage into this fight with you, not anymore. The incident with Jake happened years ago, I've already apologized to you, what do I have to do to gain your royal forgiveness?"

 _Ambition and sarcasm. Caroline's two friends who truly never abandoned_ he _r. Anger was taking over her._

"Look girl, I know we agreed on going our own ways years ago, and to forget everything we had. We were friends and you screwed up, our friendship wasn't going to last long anyways, so I don't see a point of bringing up this topic again. I just want to know what the hell you are going to do with my brother!"

 _Rebekah stepped closer to Caroline. She always has been harsh and mean, never in her life has she lost the fight, she could bring up a thousand more arguments and bring down her opponent without any concern of the latter._

"I am not going to do anything besides help him. Like I don't know about you but according to my book, I am doing nothing bad or wrong." _Caroline was satisfied with her answer._

"

I bet you're pretty impressed with yourself right now, aren't you? _" Rebekah crossed her arms._

"I will let you know as soon as possible, until then it's none of your business." _Caroline finally expressed herself._

"Splendid! I will go then, I believe you're doing the right thing. Oh, and nice place, for a newbie. Good bye, Caroline. Good luck with my brother. He's a tough nut."

 _Caroline sarcastically smiled at her and closed the door as Rebekah walked out from Caroline's apartment._

 _Caroline exhaled as she leaned on the door. Thoughts hit her._

 _Oops, the wrong moment, again.  
How come that always when I feel good someone has to ruin it?  
I should've stayed in bed today.  
Why did she have to appear TODAY.  
Ugh, calm down Caroline._

 _1, 2 ,3,…_

"

Caroline? Are you okay? What was _that?" Bonnie asked her with a nervous voice, she must have heard everything, if not witnessed._

"Nothing, Bonnie, nothing. She just popped out of nowhere. As always, she knows everything. I was hoping to expect her later, not today, but at least it has already happened. I am super tired today, I think I need sleep, besides, I have to wake up early tomorrow, I have to meet Klaus and before that I have to collect all the documents and make sure they're in order. I don't want any other problems."  
 _Caroline took Bonnie by her arm and they walked to the living room._

* * *

 _Tick tock, tick tock._

 _3:12 AM._

 _Klaus was sitting at his table, looking through some papers. He should've been asleep already, but he couldn't collect himself. His thoughts and actions were interrupted by Elijah's knock on the door of his office._

 _The eldest brother opened the door, calmly walking towards the table with a slow speed he sat down on the chair and faced Klaus for the first time after the past hours._

"Forgive us for our ignorance. We should've listened to you. I guess I just got carried away and dragged our siblings with me too."

"As Lady Macbeth said, 'What is done, is done.' It does not matter now, Elijah. I'd prefer to focus on other things for now."

"I had to apologize. I never believed you when it came to our father."

 _"_ He wasn't my father, and he will never be. You three were always his favorites. I always wondered what you did to gain his love, but as I grew up I understood that there was something missing in this puzzle. I had never intentioned to investigate his involvement in my life. At least you can be sure about it. I forgave you the first time you lied to me about our biological relation, I forgave you when you chose to stand by his side and abandon me. But I am not going to forgive you for ruining the reputation of the family. I've been building this throughout the years, and you are on the edge of making me drop all these on the halfway. The game was too elaborate. You were enjoying yourself too much."

 _Klaus looked away, not wanting to look at Elijah who had nothing to say back. His throat went dry as if he felt too much guilt. Elijah stood up and turned around. He took a small step and turned to face Klaus again, but he changed his mind and didn't say a word to him. Maybe he was too embarrassed, or maybe he was just being sorry for what happened. As for Klaus, he was still sitting at his table, without even glancing at Elijah and his last action._

 _Klaus was a patient person. You could tell he was patient; he kept the secret for almost 18 years. He never told anyone that he knew. Even his mother._

 _He was only a child when he discovered that he wasn't a true Mikaelson.  
It was his birthday, and Mikael came back from work and starting beating his wife being under the influence of alcohol. Everyone knew that he loved to drink, but Klaus had never seen him being that drunk. Klaus was always okay with that, as long as Mikael didn't bother him, Klaus never paid attention to his moronic actions while being drunk. Until he witnessed Mikael beating Esther. He completely forgot about manners and politeness and helped his mother to escape from her husband's hands. They were left face to face. Anger taking over Mikael, he was about was exploding as he took Klaus by his nape and whispered to his ear: __**Bastard.**_ _  
"You were never my son. Your blood does not contain anything similar to what Mikaelson blood does._ Nobody cares about you any more, boy!" _  
Of course it hurt him. He spent all day hiding from his siblings, or his half siblings, as he preferred to refer to them as now and then._

 _But he moved on. There was a lot of pain, struggle, but he had found strength in himself and stepped forward. He knew, someday he would know what does it feel like to be in the lead. And he did. He promised himself and his word became true.  
Year by year he succeeded and became more and more involved in company's actions. Business was definitely his thing. Couple of conferences and he had the backs of many of the partners along with name and popularity. Then he suggested bringing Kol to the company as the lead of marketing and he pretty much met Klaus' expectations. Maybe he was a bit playful and not serious, but at least he knew what his job was. _

_He could not say the same about his sister, Rebekah though. She was exactly that girl who liked to swim in daddy's money and didn't care about anything at all except money and fame. Fancy circle of friends and dinner at expensive restaurants was all she cared about. Elijah tried to encourage her to do something productive, but her ears always rejected his words as she hated to hear lectures from him._

 _So, Klaus had nothing to do other than do everything on his own. Look after his family, company, life. He had to clear the name of his father after some of his unexpected mistakes. All in all, Klaus was the head of the family after Mikael died. And no one ever attempted to take his place._

 _Whatever happened he had get back to normal life. He still had a chance to clear his name, he wasn't alone and he believed in himself. Plus, he had a kick ass lawyer who he also believed in, even without realizing it._

* * *

 _Sun rise was at 6:02 AM._

 _Caroline felt a soft breeze on her shoulders. The wind must have opened the door of the balcony. Caroline opened her puffy eyes and looked for the time._

 _She wasn't lazy to get up, so she did. She left Bonnie sleeping peacefully, while she was taking a shower. Thinking about everything that happened yesterday. Starting from Klaus and ending with Rebekah.  
It wasn't like she did not expect to see Rebekah, she did. But she was hoping that Bex would leave her alone with her work and let her do something on her own. After that vacation when they still were teenagers, everything went off. They met in __**Santa Monica,**_ _years ago. Caroline was spending her vacation well until Rebekah appeared and ruined it for her. First, they became friends; two hot blondes were absolutely slaying at the beach. Different guys every day, sleepless nights at clubs and tons of drinks. Ended up with Caroline accidentally stealing her boyfriend who turned out to be more into Caroline than Rebekah. It wasn't like Caroline didn't know who Rebekah was, or what she was capable of. She just never cared, was never afraid of her, probably because she recognized a little part of herself in Rebekah._

 _Even though thinking about it carried her away for a while, she had to come back to the earth of living. Caroline had a long day ahead of her, and she had to be completely ready for it. She dressed up, tied up a bun and went to the check if Liz had arrived from work. She opened the door of her mother's room and saw her sleeping calmly. She must have come late, and Caroline probably didn't hear her. She smiled at her sleeping mother and went to the kitchen to get some coffee. She was looking around and noticed a pile of papers on the nightstand took them in her hands and started to drink her coffee._

 _She had a thousand questions for Klaus. She wanted answers to all of them, but she knew that she had to choose a particular way to get answers from him. Little did she know that Klaus wasn't that hard to get answers from, maybe because he seemed over confident, too harsh, and too cold? She didn't know him, but she was aiming to._

 _"_ Well, well, Klaus, it looks like I am stuck with you." _She said to herself when looking through the papers._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Klaus didn't even go to sleep. He had been taking a relaxing bath and contemplating about what the next surprise that life was going to throw at him._

 _He thought about everything. Revised every possible chance of what could happen to him. What could he do if Caroline wouldn't manage to acquit him, what would happen to his family, company, name, history and all._

 _He opened his wardrobe and chose to wear his favorite suit. He put on his white shirt and black formal suit, his lucky watch, favorite cologne and fancy leather shoes that went excellent with his look. He put on his coat, grabbed some documents and headed to the living room. He told the maid to clean up the house, ordered to cook meal for the evening and look after everything. He opened his pocket, took out the car keys and opened his black Mercedes S class of 2015, and drove to work._

"Umm? Excuse me? Where can I find Mr. Mikaelson?" _Caroline asked a girl who was sitting at her table in the Main hall of the Mikaelson Enterprise._

"Do you have an appointment?" _A brown-haired woman faced Caroline._

"Oh no, it's not an official meeting, I think he is waiting for me to show up though." Caroline answered with a smiley face.

"6th floor, go to your right and you'll see the grey door. He's probably in there." _Brown haired girl continued to stare at her computer screen as she finished the sentence._

 _Caroline waited for the elevator for a couple of minutes, and then she entered it and hit the 6_ _th_ _floor button._

 _When the door of the elevator opened, Caroline headed to her right and started to look around for the 'The Grey Door.'_

"There, found it. " _She slowly approached the door and saw the middle sized inscription on the door that said:_

" **Klaus Mikaelson  
CEO of Mikaelson Enterprise"**

She straightened her hair and knocked on the door. No one answered or said to come in there, so she knocked again.  
After waiting for several seconds she decided to open the door on her own.  
She slowly touched the doorknob and turned it.

"Hello? Klaus?" _She called his name as she stepped in the big office and started to look around. Wine colored walls and furniture was perfectly matching with each other. Burgundy and black allied with each other flawlessly. On the right side of the room, there stood a large bookshelf with lots of books; the office was full of paintings. More like museum of art, than an office._

 _Caroline's eyes widened as she explored the size of the room and all the things that she was seeing in that moment. Thanks god it wasn't oval, otherwise she'd be dizzy.  
She took a few steps forward and looked up and noticed a huge ancient chandelier, "_Maybe 1800's or older _," She thought. Suddenly she bumped into a silhouette standing right in front of her. As the alleged man was taller than her, Caroline's head directly bumped into his chest and immediately inhaled_ _the magical scent that was spread all over the area she was facing._ _The scent was so hypnotizing; she was close to wrapping her hands around the neck of the supposed man in order not to fall on the floor while that man unconsciously put his hands on her waist._

 _That's when he interrupted her._

"

Looking for anything, love?" _Klaus looked her in the eyes after she lifted her head to face him.  
She immediately stepped back and moved her hair behind her ear.  
The voice made her shiver from the inside as she panicked and started to analyze the last 5 seconds._

 _"_ Um, I am sorry, I, erm, the door was opened and I thought no one was here because you didn't answer so, I am sorry." _Caroline answered nervously.  
_ "It's fine, no need to apologize, I was already coming out from the bathroom when you walked in." _Klaus turned around and walked towards his table._

"

The room is so big, wow, it's very nice." _Caroline said as she started to look around again and stopped her gaze at the view of his back. Damn his suit. His back was looking hot as hell. Apparently the size was perfectly fitting him, and this highlighted his body shape so well._

 _The symmetrical height of both shoulders, perfectly shaved beard that wasn't entirely visible, his little accurate nose and strawberry lips made his appearance seem perfect as the sunrays reflected from the window's glass._

 _"_ Did you bring the documents?" Klaus asked and interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, I woke up early today so I had extra time and I visited the police department again and requested the necessary papers." _She put her bag on the burgundy sofa and held her file in her hands until Klaus asked her to sit down._

"Are you going to continue questioning me or get to the case directly?" _Klaus asked her as he put his palms together and rotated his head to look at her with a mischievous smile._

"I think it will be better if we read the papers together and step by step answer the questions we get from reading it. Since they already have evidence and are going to push on the fact that there were your fingerprints on the handgun, we have to prove that those fingerprints were applied on the murder weapon by someone, and it wasn't you. Also, since you have no alibi for that night, I made a couple of calls this morning and called some of my friends who have an access to city monitoring, the cameras near the company probably spotted you entering the building at a certain time and leaving it at night. As you said you were staying up late here so I thought it would be a perfect alibi. Of course they can say that it's falsified but it will be officially delivered with the name of police department so I am 99% sure that they will accept it." _Caroline looked at Klaus and waited for his answer as she finally finished the sentence.  
_  
 _"_ Ravishing! I don't think the judge will even bother with checking it out; they usually buy everything the defense side sells to them, so they will certainly accept this as a main thing in favor of the defense side. No?"

"Yes, exactly. I didn't know you were into law?" _Caroline asked with a surprised face_.

"Partly, I have never had any real experience though, only juridical. Needed to regulate the company papers. Nothing else. But there is something that we need to discuss, and you're not going to like it." _Klaus finally decided to tell her what happened yesterday._

 _ **"**_ What is it? _" Caroline felt a little panicked, since she didn't even expect anything to happen._

"

Yesterday, when you asked if I were good at remembering numbers, I answered yes. I didn't lie, but something connected to it happened yesterday. I never really noticed it until you asked me, so when I left for my home yesterday, I found something. When I used to be little my mother always wrote 3, 11, and 23 on the last pages of my notebooks. I never really got why, until yesterday. It came out that they were numbers, like code for the safe. I tried those numbers and they worked. I discovered a pile of files there; it was a small locker, but still. Take them. Read, you'll be quite surprised." _Klaus extended his hand to Caroline and gave her the documents._

Caroline was looking through the papers with such an interest that Klaus couldn't wait to tell her more; Sure, she'd have much more questions after that, but he was ready to explain everything to her.

"

Wait, wait, I don't get it. So it means that if by some reason I can't be able to acquit you then you will lose the company and everything along with it _?" Caroline rolled her eyes and stared at Klaus in confusion._

 _"_ You got everything perfectly. That's my father's gift for me and my family. He made sure we would never live peacefully even after his death _."_

"Wait, but the documents say that Mikael isn't your biological father, is it true?!"

"Yes. It matters because I didn't know that Joshua shared controlling stake percent of the main company shares though. I thought 50% was owned by Mikael, and other 50% by Joshua. But it comes out that Mikael preferred to have less percentage, while destroy me and safely give the family heritage to someone else. It says if something ever happens to me, the company's rightful owner will become the Parker's family. I assume you already got why I was arrested for killing Liv."

"Yeah but they had to plan it. According to you, your father is dead and he couldn't plan it from the grave, right? He couldn't just wish for it and it would magically happen unless …oh my god." _Caroline slowly put her hands on her mouth as the shock hit her._

"

Unless someone did it instead of him. " _Klaus devilishly smiled at Caroline._

 _"_ But why did he need to destroy you, I mean, I know men tend to have daddy issues but it's not like they're vengeful and hateful persons, right? Ugh, he couldn't have been that bad."

"You don't have to over think, Caroline. He and his sophistically exquisite friends could do a thousand worse things than that. And you couldn't have had even noticed the scam and havoc they would have had caused. I know this perfect proverb that I always connected to my father."

 _Unexpectedly, he started talking strangely, but with the half of the second Caroline understood what he was saying, and which language he spoke_. " ** _Dites-moi qui sont vos amis et je vous dis qui vous êtes._** " which directly means " ** _Tell me who_** **_are your friends are…"  
"And I'll tell you who you are." _**_Caroline and Klaus finished saying the sentence together in such a beautifully rhythmical way, that they both smiled at each other in the end._

 _Klaus decided to test her._

 _"_ Tiens, regardez-moi ça, elle parle même français?!" _  
("_ Well, would you look at that, she even speaks French?!" _)Klaus started to tease._

"

Oui, elle le parle, et plutôt bien d'ailleurs _."  
_ ("Yes, she does, and pretty much good.") _Caroline answered without hesitation._

"à quel point? Assez bien pour traduire un proverbe ou?"  
("How good? To translate a proverb, or?") _Suddenly, Klaus started quoting Shakespeare's 66_ _th_ _sonnet, in French. How come that it was her favorite poem and somehow Klaus started to say it out loud to her?_

"'Lassé de tout cela, je voudrais m'y soustraire'….Continuez s'il vous plait."  
("'Tired with all these, from these would I be gone,' Continue, please.")

"assez bien pour le finir.'Si pour mourir je ne devais laisser seul mon amour.'"

("Good enough to end it. " _Caroline answered shortly and continued finishing the line_ : "Save that, to die, I leave my love alone.")

 _Klaus has met a lot of girls, banged them and then left them. He never stayed for another night. He always left in the morning while his victim was on the other side of the bed. He never talked with a girl in any other language than English, he never trusted anyone except himself, so he couldn't wrap himself around the word "trusting" without thinking about the consequences. He was exactly THAT type of man who would abandon the girl once he got what he wanted. He had serious trust issues, but the moment Caroline spoke the words in French, he felt the strange connection with her. Some_ _kind of invisible thread that made his body parts throb._

 _It was everything. That moment was everything. The way she was smiling while finishing the line, the way she curved her flawlessly perfect lips while pronouncing the particular words, the way she was blushing; because no girl has shown him all she was capable of, because no girl tried her best for him, because no girl bothered to call back after he left them. If only he could open up to her, if only._

"Did you just test me?" Caroline crossed her hands and asked with a serious face.

"I am never able to stay silent whenever I have a chance to speak French. It's my weak point. Never knew what to do with that." Klaus answered her while looking through the books in the bookshelf.

Caroline chuckled silently.

"Yeah, fun is fun, but let's get to work, we have to find the…"

Caroline was about to finish the sentence she was supposed to say but her someone was calling her on the phone.

"Yes, it's me. Aha, okay, 10:00 AM, Stanley Mosk Courthouse. Thanks, we'll be there." She hung up the phone.

"The judge just called, the trial is on the 15th of September."

 _Klaus froze on the place he stood. Her words have affected her. For the first time in his life, he was afraid of something. He was afraid of losing everything._

 _"_ Well, 32 more days before the world wins over the Mikaelson." Klaus expressed silently.

 _Caroline felt the sadness which invaded his husky voice and her ego couldn't let her be silent anymore. She slowly took a few steps towards Klaus, who stood with his back and unhurriedly put her hand on his shoulder and turned him around to make him face her. Without taking it off, she locked her eyes into his, without noticing how fast her heart was beating._

 _He tried to look away once, but he failed. Once he looked her in the eyes full of sincerity and purity, he couldn't see anything but them, couldn't and didn't want to waste a split second in blinking his eyes, not to miss the chance to look at her one more time._

 _"_ Hey, we'll survive this. I promise."

 _If anything could seem more beautiful than her and her words at that moment, Klaus Mikaelson would put his life on the line for it. But there wasn't any. There was none._

* * *

 _The dark room could be hardly explored if you were without light. Carter was standing in anticipation, he couldn't wait for the new task his boss was about to give him. Hopefully, he wouldn't screw it up this time; otherwise, "The big J" would put him through living hell - best case scenario._

 _"_ Utterly creepy sight, isn't it _? Only if you don't turn the lights on." An aged man talked to Carter from the behind._

"Hello, Sir, I was waiting for your call _." Carter swallowed._

"And I was waiting for you to come. Good that you're not late. Carter, I have very important task for you, and if you want to gain back my trust, you have to do something for me _."_

 _"_ Whatever you want, just ask _." Carter straightened his head as he faced his boss._

 _He'd been working for him for two years now. He started good, but task by task he had those crucial mistakes which didn't work well for him. He had to meet his boss' expectations. Otherwise, he will disappear, forever._

"I want you to find this girl, take her, and bring her to me. No questions, answers or words. Just take her and bring her to me, I would like to have a little chat with her _."_

 _He walked around, went to the drawer and took strange thing out of it and gave it to Carter.  
The man was standing still as he nodded to his boss while listening to him._

"You must have heard of her. I'll give you 3 weeks. This has to be completed in time. Don't fail me _."_

 _The man approached Carter and slightly hit his shoulders as he gave him pictures and walked away.  
Carter carefully looked through the random pictures, studied the girl's face, which obviously was familiar to him. He reversed on of the pictures and read the written name on it which said: - "Rebekah Mikaelson."_

* * *

 ** _Wooh. It was a long chapter! I hope you liked it! You must have so many questions, and that's okay!_** ** _J_** ** _I enjoyed writing it for you; I think it got better, ha?  
_** _  
Regarding the previous chapter, you had questions, therefore I am answering:_

 _1\. Caroline obviously knew who Rebekah was. She just didn't expose it to anyone, and like you saw in this chapter, I think it's clear now._

 _2\. Bonnie is not in the same field as Caroline. I'll explore her story in the following chapters!_ _J_

 _3\. Technically, Caroline didn't talk about any details with Bonnie, as Caroline is a little bit talkative person, she just told her from where did her story started._

 _ **Feel free to ask me anything, and don't forget to review to let me know what you think!**_ ** _J_**


	4. Night Of The Fallen

**Traditionally, I start the chapter with the quote about the demon which partly relates to the Storyline.**

 **Sorry for the wait, I was a little busy; I was going through a lot in the past month**

 **As the Klaroline Crossover approaches us, (OMG, YAY, 8 days !) I wanted to make this gift for you and post a new chapter as soon as possible.**

 **NOTE: this chapter includes some lines from the actual series, i am sure you'll be able to find them. I don't own them, remember it !  
Also, Thanks to my lovely friend Ezza, who inspires me every time and a big thanks to my loveliest beta - Anam!**

 **Enjoy, and let me know what you think in the reviews. ;)**

* * *

 **"I keep my demons around. So that one day an angel will come and save me."**

* * *

"I don't deserve this. I tried everything. I comforted him, made him laugh, amused him, and tried to support him. What else could I do? Ugh, what a jerk! God! He's not even worth the calories I burn thinking about him."

Caroline was resting her head on her puffy pink pillow and staring at TV with an expressionless face. She claimed she was watching it but she was lost in her own thoughts, and didn't even pay attention to the sounds coming from the speakers. Hence she was lying down with a sad look upon her face trying to get rid of her unnecessary thoughts about Klaus and the last time she saw him, which were ruining her peace of mind.

She didn't even know what was wrong with her. Contemplating of possible chances, she didn't consider being pissed off because of Klaus' behavior, she just thought maybe the person standing in a room with her needed support, because she might not be able to acquit him, and he might up end up locked up in a prison, left with nothing. Even though her ability to comfort a person through the rough times was assessed and praised perfectly, it seemed like Mr. Greedy Mikaelson didn't need it. He could handle it on his own; he was a man, a noble man, wasn't he? She was annoyed and frustrated and couldn't find a place in her room. She went to the bathroom, squished some cold water on her face, and went back to her bed. "All professionally, huh? Didn't even thank me. I am not even obligated to support him, yet he's being a total D. bag to me. What he knows is just skin deep."

Caroline didn't even realize that a simple rejection as she called it could cause such an impact on her. She was trying to find a proper justification for her sudden burst of feelings and emotions, trying to figure out what were the things that bothered her with their whole existence. Little did she know that the things she felt weren't hostility or hatred AT ALL?

Running through the pages of his favorite book, maybe re reading it the tenth time even, he just couldn't collect himself together. "Here's the thing…" He thinks to himself. Klaus Mikaelson doesn't over think. He analyzes, he processes, he always has a plan B and C. Always one step ahead of you, he never puts himself through the pain which is caused by thinking too much. He's experienced it once. And he's sure as hell he isn't going to do it again. This is just so bizarre for him; being helpless and powerless against something he couldn't control.

* * *

He's at home, but at the same time he isn't. He lives somewhere where his supposed siblings live too, but he can't trust them, nor he can't ask them for a simple advice. Maybe he's hurt, maybe he isn't. But this agonizing feeling obviously isn't leaving him. For one minute yesterday, he let go of this terrible feeling, he shut it down, for her. For Caroline.

When her soft hands touched his cheeks, an electrifying feeling ran through his whole body; then, as a heavy breath escaped from his mouth, he looked directly into her eyes, to see what she is trying to say with this small gesture. Of course after a few seconds, he put his hands over hers and pulled them off his face and walked away from her. Leaving her breathless in the center of the room. He stood away from her silent, until she grabbed her bag and muttered a rough good bye to him. He couldn't allow himself to be seen as a vulnerable person who can be broken just so easily. If he allowed her to support him, she'd now imagine him as a fellow man, incapable of supporting himself and needing a comfort when it came to a certain case. After all, reputation was all he had left. But he may lose that soon as well.

That was until he felt the urge desire to hear her voice again. That soft, angelic voice of her that somehow managed to calm him every time he needed. It was so strong that it made his blood race; he had only dialed her number but he already couldn't wait for her pick the phone up. He had already decided what he was going to say to her. Firstly, he would apologize for his eccentric behavior, and then he'd not only praise her for her effort, but thank her for everything she'd done so far. And lastly, he'd ask her to accompany him tonight to his favorite restaurant.

While drinking a glass of cold water, Caroline silently walked around the living room, thinking about what she could do in her spare time. She decided to take a couple of day off from her work so she could immerse herself in doing some house cleaning. The sharp sound of her cell phone's ringtone, broke her concentration.

It crossed her mind as she tried to find her phone, that it could be Klaus calling her. She scoffed then, her intuition wasn't THAT good. "Seriously? " She said to herself as she let her phone ring for several seconds more. Her facial expression was telling only one thing, she was mad and she wasn't going to let go of this feeling. She breathed in and faced the phone screen which displayed a five letter name on it.

"Klaus."

She picked up.

"If you're calling me about the papers, I will scan them today and send them to you with the questionnaire. Answer them and email me back. Ask Elijah to pay for the files that I took from the city archive. I will arrange your meeting with the judge if you want to talk with him but don't expect him to be your biggest fan and.." She didn't have a chance to finish the sentence because Klaus interrupted her with a very strict tone and she had the feeling that she'd have had her ass kicked within the following seconds because of her words.

"Caroline, I am sorry for acting foolishly, yesterday. I was just not planning to hear my verdict that soon. I've had my whole life planned and when something unexpected happened I lost any control of it and I assume you already know how much I hate it. I just wanted to thank you for all your help. It's really important."

Winded by his admission, she wholeheartedly felt sorry for him. Caroline had this soul mark in her. She could truly experience the same pain and excitement instead of a person, so she really felt sorry for Klaus now.

"No, it's fine. I just thought that you might need help because you're going through a lot right now, so I am not going to push you. We'll talk whenever you're ready; we have time until the trial." She unconsciously smiled.

"Yes, and that's why I want to invite you to the dinner tonight. We shall discuss the case and maybe get to know each other better; I believe we have to clear some things up before that day comes. I assume it would be fine if Elijah comes too, I think we three have to talk some things out." Klaus sounded not very satisfied and sure about what he has just said, maybe after all he just didn't want Elijah to be there.

"Of course. Uhm, I am up for it." Caroline answered softly.

"Great, meet me at Mélisse, at 7:00PM tonight? Alright?"

"Fine, I'll be there."

"Goodbye, Caroline."

She could almost see him through the phone, but she stopped herself from imagining the possible scenes in her head, so she briefly answered to him and hung up.  
"See you."

* * *

The only man in Mikaelson Mansion who always wore a suit was Elijah. That's why Klaus didn't freak out when he saw a silhouette of his brother in the mirror. Klaus was silently sitting on his couch and holding a book in his right hand when Elijah approached him from the back.

"As I see you're on a very good terms with your lawyer, aren't you, Niklaus?" Elijah leaned on the door.

"Whatever it is, it's the last thing you have to know." Klaus replied with a carefree face.

"Come on Niklaus. We are a family, and family don't act like this. Not here, not in our home. This place holds thousands of good memories of us and our closest friends. Don't throw us to the mud pool."

Elijah could hear Klaus' sarcastic laugh from the other side of the room. He straightened himself, ready to take a few steps towards Klaus and face him to talk, but it seemed like, Klaus was first to do that.

"No, no. Elijah, you know what?" Putting his index finger on his lips and then quickly taking it off, he stood up from the couch and looked at Elijah with an honest face, merging his palms together he continued talking with rigid tone. "I won't let anyone manipulate me, here. Not in this house, not now, not ever. I've spent last several years protecting you all, from whatever the danger it was. And you shamelessly turned your backs on me when I needed you the most. You don't tell me what to do. I was there for you as I said; I help up my end of the deal, now it's your turn. You want to be family again? Fine! Stage one. Show me that I can trust you. We have a dinner tonight, with Caroline. No declines accepted. You are coming. You request a chance, so here, have at it."

Elijah couldn't believe his ears. His own blood and flesh was asking him to earn his trust again. His brother, to whom he had sworn to be always and forever with, to protect the family and build a warm loving house where everyone could easily live in peace.

"I could never think that you would ask me to do it. This is completely unforgivable, Niklaus. We have done million wrong things in our lives, and you have forgiven each one of us for doing whatever it was. And now, you're remembering a thing that happened years ago? Why? Because suddenly you need more enemies than you already have? Because your magnified ego won't let you act by your heart and not by your principles for once in your miserable life? This is not you, brother. Maybe we made a mistake when trusting Mikael and not you, but what matters now is that we are here, ready to give everything up to help you and you don't even acknowledge it. I will be there, don't worry. We can leave together; you don't have to be so loud about it. You know I've never failed you when it come to helping you in something,except once."  
Without any additional words, Elijah left Klaus' room for good.

The speech Elijah had just given to Klaus was very plausible; he had just pushed Klaus to the corner, where he couldn't hide anymore.

* * *

"…It's not a date, Bonnie. Elijah will be there, and it's just, I always over think things, you know? He probably thought that I was flirting with him, so he decided to stay away. I mean, that's what normal people do when they're in professional relationship, yeah? Please, tell me that you are not judging me." Caroline looked at her friend while waiting at the counter to receive her order.

"Relax, Caroline. I am not judging you but weren't you the one who was claiming to respect the professional conduct? Even if there's something, I don't think any of you have time for it, plus he isn't some freak; he's hot as hell, no wonder why you like him, if you do?! Bonnie teased her friend.  
"And here, take your Double Chocolaty Chip Crème Frappuccino with Blended Crème and I'll try to call you later, okay? I work two shifts today, so I might be late calling you."

"Yeah, anyway I have to stay up late as well; I also have to check some documents. Don't mind calling late, I am sure I will have to tell you plenty of the stuff." Caroline silently smiled at Bonnie, giving her a light kiss on the cheek and left the Coffee shop immediately

* * *

"Hey Carter, how's your baby penguin doing?" Charlie brusquely pounced on the couch where Carter was sitting.

"She's good." Carter turned the gaze to the different direction.

"Well, just checking you know, I don't want her to stay without her precious daddy. If you need something you can always count on me, mate." Charlie sarcastically laughed at Carter's face.

"What the hell, man? Leave me alone. I don't need your help, in anything. "

"You know boss will kill you if you screw your recent task, don't you? You have always been the lame one in our gang, it's certain that if you fail, J won't let you live. You should be thankful that we actually bother to alert you."

Carter felt anxiety and quickly stood up from the couch. He knew they were right. If he messed up, he would never be able to fix it. J would end his life on a certain note, and he knew it. But this time, he was confident and nothing could cross his road and stop him from doing his job.

* * *

A fancy car stopped on the parking lot. The driver opened the car door for Caroline, directed her to the place she had to go and said goodbye to her. After taking a few steps, she saw Klaus standing in the shadows, behind the big wall of the restaurant.

She immediately started scanning his body. God, how he looked, and how he smelled! It's all because she smelt the scent of him long before she could recognize him through the shadows. Klaus took a few steps forward too, planning on greeting her and as she approached him the distance between them was becoming less and less. It was he who broke the silence, because obviously he couldn't bear her absolute mind blowing beauty. God her body and her legs, her curves that he observed every time he had a chance to. She was wearing a solid red dress, red of passion, in her right hand she was holding a clutch purse, her hair was perfectly straightened and she was wearing a light make up which highlighted her face so perfectly, that it couldn't be that real. She was divine, angelic even. Angels like her don't fall onto the earth, because Earth doesn't deserve them, and neither does he. At least, that's what he thought. "Hello, Caroline." The soft voice escaped his mouth, as he stopped in front of her. Unconsciously, without thinking, he took her hand, and tenderly kissed it. He couldn't take his eyes off her even when kissing her hand.

"You look exquisite." His gaze was all serious.

"Hey… erm, thanks. I am not that good at making compliments, but you look great too. Resting suits you. Oh, and thanks for the ride. I was surprised when the driver called me and proposed to drive." She added. With a brief smile he led her into the entrance. "Shall we?" He directed at the table which was orientated in the corner of the hall. "Sorry for the corner table, I don't like to be recognized. Especially now, when things have gone crazy." He said when walking to the table with Caroline alongside his left arm. "Yeah, it's fine I get it. It's gorgeous anyway." "And there's my brother. He's waiting for us. Come on." Elijah quickly stood up from his chair and welcomed Klaus and Caroline to the table. He acted all gentlemanly; he pushed the chair back and offered Caroline a seat. Originally, it was Klaus who was going to do that, but since he saw Elijah doing that first he didn't interrupt his action.

"I notified the staff and the security, no one will approach our table. Don't worry about that." Elijah bragged.

"Excellent, now I think we can have a chat." The grin on Klaus' face wasn't disappearing even for a bit of a second, the situation must have been really amusing to him. "So what are you planning to bring to the trial as the massive evidence, Miss Forbes?" Elijah turned his head to Caroline as the waiter gently spread the wine into the wine glasses. Caroline felt a little hysteria but she quickly calmed herself.

"Well, I've already told Klaus that I got the video tapes of him walking to the building of the company at the time when Liv was murdered, so that's one of our prioritized evidences, the second one is being processed right now. I contacted my long lost group mate who is working for NYPD Investigation Center; she studies murder weapons, so I requested a permission from LA Police Department to send the weapon to her. She will do an observation and let us know if there's something odd about it. If there's not, then I will start to look for other witnesses to prove Klaus' alibi. For now, that's all I got." Caroline tasted a drink of wine and silently looked at Elijah who was looking at her fondly.

"Thank you, Miss Forbes. I don't know what we would do without you. So little time, and the result is absolutely fantastic. I believe you'll be the one who saves my brother after his family." Elijah lifted the wine glass when a waiter brought the menus and put it near the plates.

"You'll be the one who saves my brother…." These words were stuck in Caroline's mind like a lullaby she used to hear in her childhood. Every day before she went to bed, she got to hear her mother's beautiful voice, singing a lullaby just for her. Caroline was in denial; what could it possibly mean? That they trusted her? That the men who practically ruled one of the largest companies somehow trusted her, one's freedom? How could it happen? I mean, she was good, she had good skills, she was educated and smart, she had sharp mind and she was a professional in her field. But if back then, years ago someone told her that she would have to acquit Klaus Mikaelson, she would honestly laugh at the person who'd say it to her. But it was real, and it was happening. She couldn't fail.

"Don't overstep yourself, Elijah. Now, what shall we eat?" Klaus expressed calmly.

"No,It's nothing, really. I didn't do anything special. I just do my job." Caroline answered shyly to Elijah, not paying attention to Klaus.

Elijah smiled at her back, detecting her insecurity that was hiding deep down; a brave girl who was shy and shallow once, is a completely different person now. That's probably who she was. But now, she's different, she's strong and fearless. She's got nothing that her old self did.

"Niklaus, we don't dramatize things, do we?" Elijah responded with an examining look as he looked at his phone screen and quickly going back to face Klaus.

"We don't." Klaus leaned over the chair and straightened his back, accidentally knocking over the wine glass on the table, causing a noise.

"Okay, enough drama!" Caroline yelled silently at the Mikaelson brothers. "We are in a public place, maybe people aren't interacting with you, but they see you, and they hear you. With every negative comment and expression you give them one more reason to think that Klaus is guilty. Stop arguing and look for yourselves. Ugh, I need to fresh myself up. I'll be back in a minute and when I come back, everything has to be fine." Caroline stood up, left her napkin on the chair and left them alone.

"What the bloody hell, Elijah? You scared her, the last thing I need is, her to be gone. She's my last hope."

"Listen to me carefully, Niklaus. We don't have time for that. Grab her and take her to our house. Marcel just informed me that there's someone's spying on us right now. It must be the waiter. The back door is safe, they will let you go through it, find her and drive her to mansion. And I'll try to handle it. Hurry now. "

Klaus quickly jumped off the chair grabbed his suit and Caroline's purse in his hands. His pale face could tell everything if you knew him, happily it was only Elijah who could do this. He didn't quite understand what was happening, he wasn't afraid but he knew that he had to find Caroline and take her as far as possible. He found a woman WC and impatiently stood right beside the door waiting for Caroline to come out and with the sound door was giving out every time the it was opened by someone, his impatience grew bigger and bigger.

Finally, he recognized her blonde familiar curls from other side of the hall and took a quick step towards her.

"Hurry up, we need to go. No questions for now." He grabbed her arm and a little violently took her though out the room which hopefully had a back entrance door.

Caroline didn't even have a chance to speak up as she was silently following him not letting him know that he was hurting her with his strong muscled hands.

"Stop, Klaus. You're hurting me." She stopped herself from making one more step synchronically with him, causing him to stop as well. Unconsciously she started rubbing her arm, it still hurt from Klaus' hand pressure.

"Come on, love, we don't have much time. We have to go." Klaus responded with a VERY serious face.

"But where are we going? You scare the hell out of me and drag me across the room without saying anything but grabbing me and being silent. I think I deserve an explanation." Caroline stared at him with furious eyes.

"There is a chance that someone is following and spying on us, escaping the best option that we have right now."

"What? Oh my god. Who is it?" Caroline felt herself shivering.

"I don't know. That's why I am trying to leave this place, now." He was about to grab her arm again when Caroline stepped back.

"And you're taking me with you, when it's possibly not the best idea ever and you're not the safest person on earth either. If by any chance someone is following us, he probably is searching for you, not me. I am not going anywhere from here. You can leave, but I am staying." Caroline crossed her arms and stared at the floor.

"No, no, it's not how that works sweetheart. You are going with me, whether you want it or not, and I am not asking for your permission." Klaus' seemed confident in his answer, and he wasn't going to step back.

"But you're taking me to an unfamiliar place, how can I be sure that nothing happens to me there? At least here are people, a lot of people and they - they can protect us, right?" She blabbered nervously as she realized that she's been wrecked by the unexpected news.

"Listen, Caroline. We have to hurry up. Nothing will happen if we go now. You will be safe, I promise." Klaus' expression was saying one thing, that he wasn't lying to her. She nodded and followed him to the back door which was approximately 10 feet right away from them.

They rapidly approached Klaus' car and got in there. It was hot outside and from their neurotic behavior, the heat was only growing on them. Klaus took a deep breath as he sat in front of the car helm. He looked at Caroline who was sitting on the back seat and nervously holding her phone with shaking hands. Klaus stepped on the gas and drove away from the restaurant area. 20 minutes later, she found herself being way too much far from the town where she grow up. She has heard that the Mikaelson Mansion was a little away from the state itself, but she thought it wouldn't take so much time.

"...I'm fine Mom, but I have to stay at the office tonight. I missed 2 days, and now I have got a lot of work, don't worry about me, okay? Fine mom, bye."

Caroline hung up and breathed out while brushing her face with her hands. She had a dissatisfied face.

"I am sorry that you had to lie to your mother, but it was necessary. Your home isn't safe now." Klaus almost whispered to her whilst driving the car.

"Well, it seems that it's safe for my mother though? The logic just surprises me, you know." Caroline was looking out the window refusing to look at Klaus' direction.

"It is safe for your mother. But it's not that safe for you. I already asked Elijah to station some of our security guards outside your house. She will be safe, don't worry."

"I could be with her, Klaus. At least if I die, I would die alongside my mom. Sometimes your possessiveness is really really irritating, you know, but whatever, that's not my business."

In a blink of an eye, Caroline's body moved towards the front chair as the car stopped unexpectedly; the speed played its role, it felt like she was in a car accident. But the feeling lasted only until the driver's door opened and Klaus angrily approached the place where Caroline was sitting. He rapidly opened the door and let girl come out from it as he started shouting at Caroline in the middle of the nowhere.

"Go! What are you waiting for? By all means, just go if you want to die so much! As you said, I have no right to take the choice from you and I am no one, so you better go, till someone finds you."

Klaus headed back to the car when seconds after the girl from the behind roughly turned him by grabbing his shoulder and making him to face her.

"You don't get to lecture me okay? I am still reaching out to you despite everything that has happened and you still can't get out of your "I am Klaus Mikaelson" way!

Caroline practically shouted at him as the tension didn't leave them and he listened to her with his widened eyes.

"I will not have my hand forced by you or anyone else!" Klaus shouted back at her so she didn't have to restrain herself from yelling back again but she preferred not to follow her anger.

"No, you know what? I get it. Your father didn't love or respect you, so you think that no one else will either. But just remember, this behavior isn't working for your benefit." Caroline calmly expressed herself turning her face in the opposite direction with her crossed hands placed on her chest area, thinking of what has happened now.

She had a fantastic self control, hours could pass but you wouldn't notice anything on her face and she wouldn't show it physically either. Disappointment didn't work on her anymore, but the same couldn't be said about Klaus.

He was lost. The girl's words affected him so much that he couldn't get off his mind or think about anything else. That was true and he almost faced it. he just could not take this anymore. If he had to let her go and if that exactly what she wanted, he was going to do that. But how come that Caroline saw through him? No one has managed to do that, ever. She was right, whatever it was, he had to tie up the loose ends. Even though he was shocked by her admission and determination to fight him back and stand for her choice.

"Get in the car, I'll drive you home." Klaus turned his guilty face to Caroline and spoke to her with a very calm and silent voice.

As she turned back to face him too, her calm angelic face was transparent as ever. If you wanted to see Caroline Forbes' real face, this was your chance. That's why she decided not to fight with him again, but just talk calmly with him, and maybe she was able to do that.

"No need to. I'll go with you. I am sorry for what happened. I just snapped at you for no reason. It's just…" Caroline closed her eyes for a second to gather her thoughts, as she opened them, she continued talking. "I feel that you don't trust me. I am trying my best not to fail you, and to just help you and your family and you still don't let me in. I can't help you if you continue being that secretive. It's just not going to work. I will try all I can, but without your collaboration, I won't be able to help you either, Klaus."

When she finished the sentence, she looked at Klaus, interested if he was looking at her back. Eye contact was a dangerous thing for her, but she found it so lovely, especially with him. She could feel her blood boiling through her veins; her hands were shaking as she tried to be honest with a person which was standing in front of her. She just stood there, looking at him, and nothing else existed. They stood on the empty road, with a car just beside them, and all that could be heard was the sound of the dragonflies moving around near them.

"I just, need to protect you, Caroline. I wasn't forcing you to go with me, I'd never do that. Not to you. I just need you to be safe, and in my opinion there is no safer place on this earth now, than with me. If you are going to leave me, go, I am not going to force you to stay here. It's not how I handle things. And this is normal that you don't know how I handle things, because you don't know me at all."

"Don't know you, ha? All of a sudden it's all about me and not about the infamous Mikaelson, isn't it? It's me who doesn't know you, it's me who doesn't trust you, and it's me who grabs my own fucking hand unexpectedly scares me that someone is following us or threatening our lives or whatever the hell it is and it's all my fault now?"

Klaus silently stood there, listening at her shouting in her full voice and noticing her two lone tears running down across her flushed cheek. What did he do? He made a girl cry because of his selfish behavior, he screwed up again and the feeling that he felt was so bad, that he barely could think rationally at that moment, so he didn't even realize that the girl was in need of a comfort.

"I just should've said no to your brother. I should've known that people like don't usually get along with people like me." She unconsciously brushed her hands over her mascara covered eyes, spreading it all over her angelic face.

God, even while crying, she looked divine. The tears had lightened her ocean blue eyes even more, and her flushed cheeks seemed so soft, that he was asking himself if he could just stand there and watch her crying and not kissing them in order to calm her down.

"Oh my god, Klaus! Watch out!" Caroline's sharp voice was all that he could hear.

In a split second Caroline grabbed Klaus' collar and with the other hand – his tie so she could use all of her strength to pull him away from the place they were standing and. The adrenaline rush let her to throw them both on the ground to avoid the crazy racing car that was Heading to Klaus' direction. A second later they both were thrown on the road lying beside each other.

* * *

 **Don't hate me for ending this chapter on this moment, please! I just couldn't resist it! Next chapter will be written under the affect of the crossover, so I might go for some vanilla Klaroline in it. Who knows? ;)**

 **If you have any questions, you know where to ask them !**

 **Reviews are appreciated !  
With love,**

 **Mary**


	5. Wrong Room

**Hello my lovelies! Here we are, chapter 5 already! Thanks for all the reviews and favs and follows, it means a lot to me, because it's a big step!**

 **How do you feel about the crossover? I am klaroline trash, I don't think that I'll ever recover from the phone call scene! :(**

 **This is angst x vanilla Klaroline chapter! I don't know why I decided to go for this, but I felt that we needed to explore their feelings. :)**

 **Thanks to my lovely beta - Anam! I don't know what I'd do without her. :)**

 **Enjoy, and please, please let me know what you think !**

* * *

" _ **If I got rid of my demons, I'd lose my angels too."**_

* * *

The sky was so starry. Caroline maybe has never seen so many stars at the same time. It was like, if she got up and straightened her back she would be able to touch them, then pick one, and make a wish, then turn it to stardust and blow it up from her hand. But her journey to space was short; she was quickly awakened by Klaus' strong hands which firmly were enveloping her back.

"Hey, Caroline, wake up love. Are you okay?" Klaus seemed a little panicked, but when Caroline opened her eyes fully and directed her gaze to his face, he calmed down.

"Yeah yeah, I am fine." Caroline said with a squishy voice looking at his face which had a little bruise in the corner of his forehead which was softly bleeding.

"Look at my finger, focus your eyes to the side it moves, you understand me?" Klaus started moving his finger when Caroline started laughing at his action. She was giggling and looking in his eyes but unable to understand why she was dying from laughter. Soon, when she noticed that this wasn't funny at all, especially for Klaus, she stopped and put on her serious face back.

"What's funny, Caroline?" Klaus got up from the ground by himself without even helping Caroline but she did it herself and faced him.

"No it's just, did you think that I had a concussion? Seriously Klaus? You think people get bruised by just falling on the ground?" she said with a smile on her face, meanwhile touching his face and exploring his bruised forehead.

"Though I can't say the same about you, but you'll live. It's nothing serious." Caroline stepped back and put her hair in order.

"You saved me. Thank you, Caroline. " A soft husky voice escaped his lips, full of gratitude and emotions. Looking at Caroline, his eyes were still, and his pupils dilated from shock.

His words unintentionally took Caroline back to the events which had happened nearly two or maybe three minutes ago? Actually she had completely forgotten that it was her who had pushed them out of the way, and not Klaus. But slowly, flashbacks of her actions started to come back when she went back remembering what happened exactly. It must have been some super instinct, that probably only superheroes had, but it was true. In his eyes, she was a superhero. His super hero. He has never been saved by anyone in his life, so in that moment, he either was lost, or perfectly knew what was happening, there was no in between. He was standing there shocked, ready to thank her in all the ways possible, but he knew, it wasn't the right time. Now it was his turn, he had to get her home and make her feel safe.

"You're welcome." She scoffed. "Let's get out of here before some other creepy weirdo tries to kill you again." She smiled and went back to his car, pointing out that she was ready to go.

The drive was silent and calm. Klaus was driving steady and not saying a word until they arrived at the Mikaelson Mansion.

Caroline straightened her head as she noticed the giant mansion in front of her. The lights were everywhere, under the windows, in front of the front door and somewhere near the plants too. It was a complete illumination. The car stopped somewhere behind the giant Mansion where the garage was located. It was dark when the automatic door of the garage closed as Klaus finally parked his car.

"Let's go and get you fresh clothes and a hot bath. You must be tired." Klaus said as he pulled out the keys from the inside pocket of the suit and opened the back door which apparently led to the inside rooms of the house.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked curiously, wishing to know more about the way Klaus was suggesting to go by.

"It's kind of the secret door, but I guess it's not that secret anymore, now that I've shown you." Klaus teased her.

"Well, technically I don't doubt that this door is very much well known to your other siblings too, so it wasn't secret at all, dummy." Caroline teased back.

"Yeah, anyway let's go inside. Follow me, I don't want you to get lost, this house is very big." Klaus smirked at her, willing to gain her trust, he offered his hand to her.

"Wait, wait." Caroline reached her legs and took off the heels she was wearing. It was one of a hell evening, her feet were sore from running on these heels.  
"Finally! Ooh! Lead the way." Caroline sighed as she took them off; her face showing relief. After a few minutes, they were inside the actual mansion. The door which Klaus opened from the inside was just under the giant stairs, located in the center of the hall room. The room was all covered in creamy white color, with matching patterned wallpaper and luxury furniture. This place was so big, that she thought she would get lost in it. How come that the Mikaelsons liked everything big? Their company building was big; their cars were looking as massive trucks, and now this. As she turned around to observe theceiling which had a large chandelier in the center, she accidentally bumped into someone's chest, smelling the unpleasant scent that she didn't like at all. Using her logic, it wasn't hard at all to guess who was standing in front of her.

"Hello there, Caroline." Rebekah poked Caroline on her stomach, as she tried to get rid of her awkward closeness.

"Hi, Rebekah." Caroline greeted her, as she looked at Klaus with a guilty face which lasted approximately 1 second, and then she looked back at her ex best friend.

"You two know each other?" Klaus centered himself between the girls looking at them both. Knowing exactly what his sister was, Klaus' guess was that it wasn't a friendly meeting at all; Rebekah was friendly with most of the people she met, and considering Caroline's vanilla mood, he knew that something was up between them.

"Long story. She stole my boyfriend." Rebekah scoffed at Klaus looking with an annoyed face at him, begging for a sarcastic answer also from him.

"I didn't steal him, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Caroline took one step closer to her, changing her facial expression from a dog's puppy to a mass murderer's one. Now that was turning into some soap opera now. But Rebekah's brother was enjoying it way too much to stop them. So, he decided to let girls mind their own business by themselves.

"Well that's your truth. And what are you two doing here entering from the back door? Came to play in my brother's bed, Care bear? Oh and your bare feet, are you already drunk, like last time?"

Rebekah's bitchy answer made Caroline's blood boil to death. She was ready to knock her off immediately. Happily, Klaus was there to stop it, or maybe he wasn't. At least, that's what she thought.

"Enough, Rebekah!" Klaus approached his sister looking her in the eyes, making her to understand to disappear from the room as soon as humanely possible.

"Enjoy the guest room, Caroline. The bed is very plushy there." Rebekah sarcastically smiled at both of them and walked away from there.

Caroline now felt ashamed. Klaus must have been thought terrible things about her; he even may have thought that she was a slut. She awkwardly stood there and looked at the floor, unable to pronounce a word because of the shame. It was like she was publicly humiliated, her face was red and she could feel it. She could not face Klaus but she also felt his gaze, he must have been scanning her through and out and it was a surprise to her when he finally spoke reminding her that his sexy voice mixed with British accent could compare to nothing.

"Let's get you to your room. You must be tired." Klaus led her to the stairs which led to the second and third floor. When they finally approached the room he spoke again. "Here we are. The room has a bath and a wardrobe room, I believe you can find something there, if not, ask Rebekah. She is mean, but she is not that evil." Klaus froze in front of the door, took his hands behind his back and waited for Caroline to say something.

"Thank you. I will probably have a hot bath and then have some sleep. I am tired and you should get some sleep too. It was a long evening." As she finished the sentence, a cute little yawn escaped her mouth but she covered it with her hand in time.

"Yes, I will go too. Goodnight, Caroline."

"Goodnight."

He walked in the opposite direction and Caroline reached the doorknob, just then he turned to her once more.

"…Thank you for saving my life and risking yours for it. I am forever in your debt." He smiled at the last word.

Caroline gave him a genuine smile and a quick nod and with that he left for his room too.

* * *

When she entered the room, all she could see was a perfect cleaned place; the air in the room was fresh and pleasing. She roughly threw her shoes in the corner and exhaled, jumping on the bed and relaxing against it. _So damn plushy. She thought._ Unfortunately she didn't have the luxury to lay on her back and think about things. She had to take a bath immediately; the dirt all over her brought her a disgusting feeling that she didn't like; she unzipped her red dress, which wasn't that red anymore, covered in dirt and unpleasant smell of ground. She stood in front of the mirror, looking at her body, thankful, that she had managed to stay alive, she turned around to rub her back which hurt, only then she noticed the tiny scratches on her back which now hurt like hell. She must have scratched them at the time when she fell on the ground with him; He obviously weighted more than her, so considering physics, the strength and weight played a pretty big role. Her dress fell on the floor with her black lingerie.

She quickly found the door to the bathroom and entered it, completely naked. Her hair was covering half of her back, making it seem more beautiful along with the curves of her body; if someone got to see it, he would be completely winded by her natural beauty. She reached the bathtub and ran the hot water, the steam was slowly covering the mirror and second by second it was becoming harder to see herself in it. She stepped in it, when it was half full and let herself immerse into the water. She soaked her hair in the water and closed her eyes being frustrated; now that she was alone with herself, she could analyze everything.

As Klaus changed his clothes and prepared a bath for himself too, Elijah interrupted him by entering his room and slowly closing the door.

"Elijah! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus curiously asked, ready to be lectured in the upcoming minutes.  
"Just came to check if you're okay." Elijah was standing all manly, his hands in pockets, and his facial expression just as serious as always.

"The girl saved my life." He approached Elijah and touched his shoulders. "I owe her everything I have. If not for her, I would be dead by now. Promise me, if something ever happens to me and I won't be able to pay her for that, you will do that instead of me."

"What do you mean, Niklaus?" Elijah put Klaus' hands off in confusion.

"There was a car on the road, apparently it was destined to kill me, but she risked her own life to protect me. " He said while drinking from his bourbon bottle.

"Marcel also told me that the waiter was just hired, so he must have been the spy who informed the car driver after. I am almost sure someone is keeping tabs on you, Niklaus, if the trial fails, I don't know what I will be able to do after."

"I prefer not to contemplate. Let's see how it works out." Klaus carefully sat in the armchair next to his journal table, taking off his Hanley and making himself ready for a hot bath.

Elijah nodded to him, slowly turned around and left the room. He was almost out of the door when Klaus called him.

"Oh and brother, thanks for informing about that spy. You did a great job today." Klaus sounded honest, so Elijah had no reason to doubt his words. This time he knew that Klaus was almost ready to forgive him. With a grateful face he left his brother's room for good and Klaus went to take a shower too.

* * *

The wardrobe didn't exactly have the clothes Caroline would like to wear but she found some cool pajamas while looking up for a normal thing to wear. It was almost midnight, or maybe even later, but she couldn't sleep, after looking through three different books and boring TV shows, so she decided to take a silent look around the house. Hopefully no one would notice her. She quietly opened the door of her room, carefully looked into both directions to see if anyone was there and walked out of her room.

She passed through four different doors, each one of them locked, only one was half opened and she decided to look what was in there. Little did she know she was getting herself into big trouble. She opened the door fully and closed it behind her, making sure no one was there. Only when she turned around to see what's in there, her face lightened up from the beauty her eyes have just witnessed.

The big room, full of paintings was in front of her; maybe the number of paintings exceeded twenty, or even 30. The room was full of different colors, matching with each other. Each wall had a particular category of paintings; one had a nature landscape, the other had the portraits. The wall which had the biggest paintings on was full of the portraits only of the members of The Mikaelson family. Her eyes widened as she explored the walls, and her smile on the face wasn't leaving that soon.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus' voice didn't seem to welcome her in that room. Why did she always had to be in the places where she wasn't supposed to be?

* * *

 _Shit. Shit. Shit_. She thought. She should've stayed in her room. She quickly collected herself and turned around to face him all ready to act like an innocent victim, but she would fail at it so hard. When she turned around all she could see was Klaus's bare chest, being surprised, she didn't have enough time to express her reaction so she quickly scanned his strong arms, beautiful massive shoulders and his sexy tattooed collarbone. She distanced her gaze from collarbone to his abs, and then to his most intimate part, the V part. Happily the sporty trousers were closing the view for more, so she didn't have to be more embarrassed wanting to explore more parts of his perfect body. She felt some strange knot in her stomach; it made her feel everything at once. She was impressed by his body structure. Of course, he would be like this. Even his flaws were perfect. Her eyes were centered on his chest, being unable to find a distraction in a room full of art.

"Sorry, uhm, I was going downstairs to eat, and the door was opened and I … You know my issues with curiosity, don't you?" She smiled at tried to change the subject but she failed, again.

"Well, my bad, I didn't close the door properly. " Klaus moved forward and shortened the distance between them smiling devilishly at her.

"Wait, did you do these?" Doubtingly looking at the paintings all over the room, Caroline once again inhaled the air looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah. One of my passions." He shyly looked down unable to control his little grin in the corner of his lips.

"Wow. They're amazing. You should definitely make an exhibition, it would be great." Caroline seemed supportive and genuine but a little bit distracted.

"And you? You said you were hungry? My apologies, I didn't even offer you anything to eat. Let's go downstairs. I am hungry too." Rewarding her with a little smirk, again.

Not even remembering that he was standing half naked in front of her, he looked at Caroline with insisting eyes, and when she didn't even look at him after these words, he became doubtful about his action and decided to go into details about that. Caroline was really hesitating to look at him. He was intimidating to her; he made her cheeks flush and her heart pump a little bit faster. Her pulse suddenly fastened as she came to a point where she had to answer him, and she had to do her best not to reveal herself.

"What is it? Did I upset you?" he carefully brought himself a little closer to her than usual, making it a little awkward.

"What's your tattoo?" Her voice so soft, angelic, was asking for an explanation, as if she didn't understand the meaning of his tattoo which portrayed a very beautiful wolf.

He quickly realized that he was standing half naked in front of her, exposing his bare chest to her, showing her his most intimate parts.

"It's a wolf. A lone wolf… It symbolizes myself for me. I am always and forever here for my family, protecting them just like a wolf protects his pack." He now looked away from her, trying not to be impatient for her further reaction, but instead he just got rewarded.

Caroline softly placed her pale hand on his collarbone, tracing her fingers down his tattoo, being all gentle. "It's beautiful." She pronounced. "A lone wolf; just like you." She removed her hand and looked away in confusion. This moment was too intimate for her; it was nowhere near professional. She had to do the right thing by herself, and it wasn't right. It was already too late, she was drawn to him and the last couple of minutes had only proven it for her once more.

They just stood there, looking in each other's eyes not saying a word but exchanging a thousand more intimate moments between them; thinking about the same things. He caught himself wishing the he could wrap his hands around her, pull her into his hug; make her feel safe, make her feel like she's home. Her captivating pale pink lips couldn't let his eyes stare at something else, but only observe them wishing that someday, he will get the chance to taste them and not only them. After bringing himself closer to her, he finally could smell her scent; the scent that he adored so much. Her magical scent that got him hypnotized every time. She had just had a bath, so her hair seemed fluffy and weightless as a snowflake perfectly matching with her little cute curls in the ends of her hair. If only he could them and lose his hands in it.

"Perhaps we should go and eat something, of course if you want to join me." He finally spoke after silent minutes.

"Yeah, I am hungry as hell." Caroline answered without hesitation ad followed him as he went out of the room headed to the kitchen.

* * *

"We have cornflakes, crackers and a lot of fruit. Or if you're comfortable with cooking, you can prepare whatever you wish for yourself." Klaus was happy to offer Caroline such diversity in food, so he kind of was curious, what Caroline would choose.

"I'll have fruit, thanks." Caroline said while reaching an arm to the bowl full of different types of fruit which took place on the counter top.

"Okay then I'll have some cheese with roasted bacon, my signature dish." Klaus spoke to himself as he opened a fridge and took out cheese and bacon, after he reached a cupboard and grabbed a little pan. Gently spread olive oil with his mastered hands and spread cheese and bacon all over the pan and patiently waited till it'd be ready.

"You cook." Caroline surprisingly mentioned while biting an apple. Caroline started to be tempted to grab his ass from behind and turn him around to feel his bare skin against her. He was so hot that she nearly gave up resisting him. " _Okay but those lips. Oh my god I want to bite them. And THAT ass. STOP CAROLINE."_

"Rarely, but I do. When the occasion calls for it."

"Be careful with oil. It hurts on skin." Caroline tried to remind him that he STILL hadn't anything on him.

Klaus ignored her words, he didn't actually care about himself right now, or that he was half naked.  
"Want to taste it?" He suggested firstly.

"No uhm, apple was just fine." Caroline swallowed.

"You sure, love? I am sure you'll like it." Then he teased her, and honestly, it was working.

For one second she thought being honest would work now, so she risked, again. She put her apple on the counter again, and took a few steps towards him, making his face change from plus to minus.

"Fire me." She said with a commanding voice.

"What?" Klaus tilted his head in confusion. He got lost and affected by Caroline's words. Because he was expecting something from her but not this; and he seemed pretty disappointed by her words. He immediately turned off the oven and took a step towards Caroline who was somewhat 3 feet away from him. His eyes growling silently like a lion were scaring her so she decided to speak again.

"Fire me. Why do you even need a helpless person like me? I should be the one helping you and look I ended up being in your house as in an asylum. The trial is nowhere near and we are stuck. I don't deserve to be called your lawyer. You should find someone else." She sounded so desperately lost in her own sentence, her eyes widened from frustration and all her energy seemed to escape at once. She was using every gesticulation she knew including her hands. She tried to turn away from him, unable to control herself, and then tried to walk away but Klaus wasn't going to let her do it. Not in this house. So when she took a step and directed herself to the exit, he quickly outran her so she was facing him again, unable to move or take any step forward.

"Where are you going?" He growled at her, immediately regretting it, but his impatience for knowing an answer for her childish behavior grew bigger.

"To my room! Let me go, please." She silently answered, without even looking at him.

"But I don't understand, what happened? Explain it." He took her hands in his and stared at her like a puppy stares at his owner.

"I just, can't you see that with this behavior you are pushing me to reveal myself too? I don't want you to see me as weak one; but you already see it, don't you? It's so obvious that I am selling my strength to other people but somehow I can't do that when I am around you. And I can't work if I feel myself this way. if I am that transparent for you, then what about everyone else?"  
She finally looked him in the eyes, hopefully searching for something; maybe that he could be able to find a proper justification for her stupid words she just have said, to hide one and only truth from him. _That she cared. She cared too much._

"No, no, no, love. How could you possibly think that? I don't think or see you as a weak; you're just the opposite. And if you see yourself like this, then I will try my best to change your mind. Just as you did with mine, right, sweetheart? " He reached her face, slowly caressing her gentle skin, wiping away her lone tear running down her cheek while looking in her eyes observing her divine face; she was flawless, goddess in his eyes. She was just so much more than she could ever consider herself to be, she was more than enough, at least for him.

But, she was afraid, so afraid of falling for him, even though it was already too late to think about that.  
But that was it. She couldn't resist. His tone sounded so convincing, and his magic sexy British tone was gradually increasing her strong will to be a little closer to him right now than they already were. She looked down at his strawberry red lips which she wanted to taste so much, then into his eyes and then again, at his lips. He unintentionally caught her in the process, so she was unable to run away now. He knew that she wanted it too. She couldn't allow herself to do this, could she? She had always been the good girl, she has never done things that dissatisfied people, so what would happen if she really did this? The situation was overwhelming her, and his possessiveness was driving her crazy too.

But Klaus wasn't going to give up on her either. Maybe she could stand there and yell at him in the middle of nowhere, but knowing how aggressive he was sometimes, he wouldn't risk letting her shout and panic in the house where he grew up. But it didn't need to be done, since Klaus had a new problem coming at him.

When holding Caroline in his hands, he heard someone walking around the hall room. There was no chance that it was one of his brothers, or his sister. If it were one of them, he would've seen them in the mirror, coming down the stairs. The giant mirror hanging on the wall of the kitchen reflected almost the whole room, so it was no chance that he missed someone's reflection in there. He himself left Elijah in his office, Kol was gone, and Rebekah had been asleep long time by now. Something wasn't right.

Luckily he had been good at his reflexes and instincts. While looking at Caroline he quickly took his one hand off shoulder and placed it on her mouth so she would be silent. He made her realize that she had to be quiet, pointing with his eyes also, she silently nodded. He rapidly pulled her from the open area and directed her to the pantry which took place in the end of the kitchen, he opened the door slowly, letting Caroline to step in first and following her back. He closed the door behind him leaving minimally short distance between their heated bodies,as she turned around to look at him. Klaus didn't pay attention to Caroline because he was busy observing the person through the pantry shutters who just stepped into his kitchen- unceremoniously. As it seemed, he didn't hear their talk, otherwise he would be suspicious of something. Within seconds he recognized the familiar face of the person walking around; the waiter from the restaurant.

In one hand he was holding Caroline's sweaty palm, obviously from panic. He gently rubbed it with his own, trying to calm her down even though it wasn't possible, she was practically shaking in anticipation.  
He turned to Caroline when he noticed that the waiter from the restaurant kept observing the room and slowly getting closer to the little pantry. He panicked internally, not letting his emotions reveal him.

"Shhh, don't make a sound, he mustn't hear us." He said with his voice almost muted. Happily it was silence all around them so she could hear his words and nodded by the end of his words.  
They quietly stood there in front of each other, saying nothing, just looking at each other, waiting for it to end.

"Who is -?" Caroline whispered to him, trying to be as quiet as she could but she was caught off by Klaus' index finger placed on the center of her lips.

"Quiet." he murmured, as she closed her eyes, blown away from the softness of his finger, bare skin of his chest that made her feel goose bumps in her stomach, and the other hand which he was holding her with.

He was craving to touch her whole face, to touch her delicate skin. Her scent was so strong that it filled the whole place making him hypnotized from it. Her scent that he adored, loved, admired.

Caroline found herself leaning on him a little bit; she was still tired, after all. Finally he welcomed her into his bare chest, wrapping his arms around her. She put her head just beside his heart, hearing his fastened heartbeat, and he … He just put his chin onto her fluffy haired head, making the connection between them become more electrifying.

She relaxed, being trapped in his hug, inhaling the scent of his skin. **_She felt safe, she felt home._**

* * *

 **So, here we are, they are finally so close to each other? What happens now? Who gives up first? Don't hate me please :)  
Reviews are appreciated ! **


	6. Lesson Learnt

**A/N !** I am back! who would have thought, ha? I was writing this chapter for 4 months, if you believe me. I had a huge term writer's block and that's why the hiatus was a little bit longer than I planned; I hope you can understand this. Don't hate me for taking this long to update :) I WANT TO SAY A BIG BIG THANK YOU FOR NOMINATING THIS FAN FICTION! YOU GUYS... I WASN'T EXPECTING IT AT ALL! Thanks everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
P.S - I really am looking forward to hear your thoughts about that!

* * *

" **You struggle with your demons, and then you conquer them."**

* * *

Caroline could have sworn that she felt his heart beating a little bit faster than usual. Her ears were located just beside his racing heart, but he was successfully hiding his nervousness.

His skin was warm and rough, she hesitated resting her head on his upper body part for the first time, but then, it all felt right.

His hands were still on her back, going up and down, making her remember his every touch and the feeling in her stomach that his hands were causing.

She was feeling odd and delighted, but she knew it soon was going to be over. Maybe Caroline was buried in Klaus' hands but Klaus didn't lose a second and quickly observed the person who was professionally lurking in the shadows.

A few minutes later, when Klaus made sure that no one was in the kitchen anymore, he hesitantly let Caroline go, capturing her unsatisfied face. Caroline tucked her hair behind her ear, and stared at him, awkwardly. She decided to speak up, once she caught his relieved face. She knew it was over.

"Can we finally go out? It's hard to breathe, in here." She crossed her hands and even though Klaus couldn't see her entirely, he smiled at her possible grumpy expression.

"We can. You go after me." Klaus ordered with a strict voice. He slowly opened the door and once more made sure that no one was there. Then he instinctively reached Caroline's hand, which was near him and took her out of the dark place they were hiding in.

He didn't say a word to her; he just walked her through the kitchen, then living room, and then made her walk the stairs with him, until they ended up in his office. She didn't make a sound, and neither did he.

She just followed him blindly, as if she was going to the end of the world with him. When they entered the room, Klaus released her hand, and turned on the light.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I am. And you?" She stepped forward, making him sigh at her movement.

"Elijah!" He screamed. "Elijah!" he screamed once more. In less than a minute, Elijah was already standing at the edge of his office, with a sleepy, unconscious face. Caroline could understand that Klaus wasn't in a mood of speaking, so she gave up asking him questions.

"What happened?" Elijah asked. It was strange and funny, seeing Elijah dressed in homie pants and a t-shirt. The times when Caroline had seen him, he had always worn a suit and was dressed as tidy as possible. But now, the sight was slightly different.  
Meanwhile, Elijah was obviously lost; He was seeing shirtless Klaus and Caroline dressed in PJ's, it was hard not to think what was going on there. Happily, he was wrong.

"This place isn't safe for Caroline." Klaus finally started talking.

We just witnessed that waiter from the restaurant lurking in our own kitchen, searching for something. He could be up for anything; I can't take risks right now. Find a safe place for Caroline, let her mother know what's happening, make sure she's protected, while I am going to take what's mine." His voice was shaking, but it didn't lose the strictness. He nervously walked over the room, trying not to reveal his feelings and intentions.

"No." Caroline sighed. "You can't decide it instead of me, okay? You're insane if you think that this person was after me."

"No, Klaus, actually I am pretty sure that he was after you. After today I am actually sure that accident on the road, wasn't an accident at all, and that mysterious spy who targets you… It's not about me, they need you, and it's you who is in a need of protection." She spoke. Her tone was slightly strict, but she could handle it, she could talk to both of the brothers, without making them doubt her words and her attitude. She was his lawyer after all; she had to defend her own opinion.

"I think Miss Forbes is right on that." Elijah's noble voice tuned in. "Their first and foremost target is you, Niklaus. You need to find a temporary shelter, it's the best you can do right now." He scoffed.

"Yeah, Elijah is right; you have to look after yourself." She added calmly.

"Are you two against me or what? I won't abandon my family and friends just because some prick is trying to kill me!" He growled at them.

"Niklaus?! Behave yourself, I may be used to your mood swings but this lady may be not." Elijah still was killing it, even in PJ's.

"No, that's fine, Elijah. Can I have a minute with him?" Caroline turned to face Elijah, her eyes were begging for his permission and when she finally got it, Elijah turned towards the door and aimed to walk out.

"I'll pack your things, Niklaus." He added before closing the door.

"What the bloody hell, Caroline? Why are you acting like I am not capable of protecting my family?" Klaus was angry and his rage was taking over him.

"Listen, Klaus. As much as I want you to stay here, you need to leave. This may not be the best choice but it definitely is, for now. I am not saying that you aren't capable of protecting your family. I am trying to make you understand that this time you have to let us to take care of you. Once in your life, leave your stupid ego behind you!" She crossed her hands and prepared herself for his obvious upcoming comment.

"As I recall you were asking me to fire you, literally minutes ago, and now you're trying to defend me with your claws, love. It's not working. I am staying." he spat back at her, his devilish grin not leaving his lips.

"No you're not. And yes, I was asking to fire me because I was feeling like I wasn't doing my job at all. And do you want to know why? Because you're not letting me! We are going to do things my way, I am your lawyer, and you have to do what I say. You'll move out for some time, to hide. Until I get enough evidence and alibi for you. "

"Not happening."

"God! Why the hell do you have to be so stubborn?" She screamed.

"Why do you have to be so bloody imperative?" he screamed back, noticing that the proximity between them was dangerously little. He now was breathing the same air as she was.

"Why can't you do something decent for once? Do it for your family, do it for your future and do it for…" She exhaled, preparing herself to say something that might have triggered his emotions and cause him to ask her a thousand more questions. "…For Henrik." She finally huffed.

Klaus didn't really pay attention to her words, at first. But then, when he realized that she was speaking about his dead brother, he couldn't formulate the right phrase to answer. The only thing he could do was wipe the tear that ran across his flushed cheek.

"H-how do you know about Henrik?" He asked, turning away from her. He didn't want her to see him that weak.

"Rebekah used to tell me the stories about her brother who died in her childhood. She always talked about him and how she wanted to name her future child in honor of him. Then she told me that you and Henrik were together that night and-"

"Enough!" He growled quietly. "I don't want to hear any of this."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just... All I am asking for is, to trust me and let me do something for you, this time." She calmly protested, that was the best she could do. But he seemed so unbothered by her words … He just skimmed and slightly brushed at her shoulder, so she moved a little. Without saying a single word, he went out of the room, and left her alone in his office.

* * *

Caroline was putting a slight make up on her pale face when she heard a loud beep coming from a car.  
"It should be Elijah." She thought. She quickly grabbed her clutch and mobile and closed the door behind her.

Just outside the house, she noticed Klaus standing just in front of the entrance door; a white sporty car was standing next to him. She started to observe Klaus' fine body, just when her eyes spotted Rebekah, who was approaching her brother. It didn't stop her from keeping her pace, so she headed to the car.

"Stay safe,Nik. Come back soon." Rebekah lovingly hugged her brother and as much as Caroline would love to hear Klaus' response to that, she didn't. He was standing still, hugging her back, but not saying a thing to her.

"Leaving so soon?" She heard another blonde saying. Caroline turned around with a tired face.

"Let's not, Rebekah."

"Let's not what? I just wanted to ask, don't over react."

"Yeah, I am sorry. I just .. Thank you for welcoming me in this house. It really means a lot for me –"

"Miss Forbes?" Elijah suddenly approached her," we are ready to leave." He pointed at the car, apparently, Klaus was already in it.

"Yeah, I am coming. Goodbye, Rebekah."

"Good bye!" She smiled at her. After all, she was helping her brother, so she could at least be nice to her.

Caroline opened the door of the car and sat next to Klaus who was silently staring at the starry sky through the window. His expression was like a concrete wall, unreadable. First and not the last thing Klaus was right about. She was just as stubborn as he was, just as crazy, impulsive, and with a roaring soul.

"Niklaus will leave and stay at Santa Catalina while we will be trying to get more information about the case. When we used to be little, Mikael used to drive us there; we were spending our summer holidays there. I think it's the perfect shelter for him, at least for now."

"Yeah, I think that's ok. Considering the fact that he has no choice and he has to follow our instructions, in my opinion he will be safe there." Caroline looked at Klaus, hoping that he would look back at her, but she was wrong. He wasn't even moving. Caroline could see anger on his face, but she didn't care. It was already too much, too much has happened and she couldn't let herself to fail her client, she had to act according to the situation.

"We're here." Elijah stopped the car near empty area, where two men were standing with a helicopter just behind them.

Klaus silently opened the door of the car, approached the car trunk and grabbed his suitcase and headed to the helicopter and greeted the pilot.

Caroline was standing alone outside the car, staring at his harsh action, what he was going to do? Leave without saying goodbye? Leave her like nothing happened and leave for his fancy house in Santa Catalina? No, she wasn't going to let him do that to her. He could leave, but at least he could give her a decent goodbye. She took her heels off and ran to helicopter. The sound was so loud and the wind was blowing from its rotary wings. Caroline could barely walk but luckily Klaus noticed her took his headphones off and jumped off of the helicopter.

"I'll be right back" He told the pilot and got back to Caroline who was now standing in front of him.

She could barely breathe because she couldn't manage to get the air in her lungs.

"Stay safe." these two words were the ones he heard coming out from her mouth and then he nodded to her.

"You too." He answered immediately. "I already told Elijah that if you need anything you can always ask him." He carefully observed her face; she was staring at him like a lost puppy.

"Yeah, thanks. Although I think I won't need it."

" ?" An unfamiliar voice interrupted their dialogue. "We have to go."

"Yeah, I am coming! Well, goodbye, Caroline."

"Good bye." She used all of her strength to hold back the tear that was so desperately trying to escape her eye when she watched Klaus taking a few steps back to the helicopter... Why did she care so much? She wasn't supposed to and she knew it. One way or another, she had to use this mini hiatus to think about it and decide where her feelings were coming from.

Caroline slowly opened the door of the car and got onto the firs seat of the car. She was a little bit sleepy, it was already 5AM in the morning, and she barely had any rest today, so she decided to take a nap while Elijah would drive her home. But she wasn't given a chance.

"You know, my brother never opened to anyone in such way. You probably are very special to him." He looked at her with examining eyes.

"I am just his lawyer, it's natural that he trusts me, I'm the one who should help him so this makes it obvious."

Oh, _her smart mouth,_ he thought.

"You know, your brother is a big liar. Selling a lie takes a lot of brain work. The pressure can show up as red cheeks, flared nostrils or rapid blinking. Klaus' arms are always bunched up, legs tightly crossed and to psychologically distance himself from his fishy tales he tends not to use word like "I", "mine" or "me". He may try to seem to be cold and pretend that he doesn't have feelings, but deep inside we all know he does."

"What is that supposed to mean? "

"It means he's in a big trouble, and hence he is in trouble he is hiding something. If of all the people he decided open up to me and not you, it also means that he doesn't trust you." She looked back at him, waiting for an answer.

"I think I made a great choice when I called you and asked for your help." He gratefully smiled at her.

"Well, technically I already knew about that so I think you wouldn't have a chance to hire someone else."

"Well, then we're lucky to have you, aren't we?"

* * *

-"when I mean jerk, I mean jerk, Bonnie! He literally just knocked us off, as if we were trying to harm him. I hate it when he does that." Caroline grabbed a spoon in her hand and started to eat chocolate chip ice cream while talking to Bonnie who stood at the counter top, patiently waiting for Caroline to finish the sentence.

"Do you even realize what a snob he is? I swear if Damon' hadn't asked me I would never accept Elijah's proposal." She said with her mouth full of ice cream. She knew it was a lie.

"I don't think he's a snob, I just think that he is a little bit scared because he is going through a lot right now. Whether it's his fault or not, he expects you and his family to support him, I mean, what's so strange about it?" Bonnie seemed sure of her words, and actually she was right.

"Have I mentioned that I hate how correct are you every time?" Caroline sniffed.

"I thousand times," she chuckled. "Give me that ice cream, I need it too. I am officially free for 3 weeks, what else do I need to be happier."

"Seriously, this is so exhausting already. I can't wait till it ends. I need to go and check Klaus' father's old house tomorrow, will you come with me? Elijah gave me the keys yesterday; I just really don't want to go alone, Elijah is busy and I have no will to ask Rebekah to help me. Please Bonnie?"  
Of course her best friend couldn't say no. Caroline had such an expression that it was actually very hard to resist her puppy face.

 ** _24 hours later._**

"There is nothing here except dust and creepy noises, Caroline. I don't think something valuable can be found here."

"ugh, there must be something, keep searching Bonnie!" Caroline screamed from another room, while Bonnie was exploring the dusty living room.

"Bonnie? Do you have any idea how to turn on DVD player? I can't find any on/off button. And this thing seems to be from the past century. I really don't know how to make this work."

"What DVD player?" She asked when she saw Caroline laying on the floor under the bed with her half body.

"I think this box is full of old cassettes"

"Are you sure it's okay to touch them? I mean, we are in someone else's house, touching their things. We could at least wear gloves."

"Oh no, it's completely fine, as long as we are searching for evidence. Plus we are searching for them in the family house; no one can ever guess we were here. This house literally only exists for homeless cats and dogs. Plus I expect you not to mention this, like ever, anywhere." Caroline giggled.

"Right, how could I not think about it; the perks of being clueless, I guess." She laughed at Caroline.

"Do you think there's something?" Bonnie asked while Caroline was checking the cassettes and the box.

"I don't know, we shall see. I am going to carry them to my house and watch them there. The judge called me today and told me that the trial is going to be hard because Liv's father is going to try his best to imprison Klaus. I have to look for evidences that will for sure help him; otherwise this will not end on good notes. I mean, Klaus is still in Santa Catalina, he is clueless about Liv's father trying to get him imprisoned that hard. Besides, he's probably still mad at me and, wait what is that?" she looked at the sticker on the cassette, the dirty handwriting wasn't visible at all but as soon as she cleaned it, she could brilliantly see the caption.

 **"** **Ayana and Mikael, 12.08.98"**

"Hmm, who is Ayana? " Bonnie asked with a concerned face.

"I don't know huh,I think I need to watch the video."

* * *

As soon as Caroline informed Elijah and Rebekah about the videos, she found out that Ayana was Liv's biological mother, who was also Elijah's godmother. Caroline and Elijah both assumed that the reason why Joshua and Mikael fought with each other years ago, was because Mikael and Ayana were lovers...

She must have been sleeping with Mikael, because he remembered her coming to their house when Esther was on vacations with Klaus and Rebekah. It was an assumption, but still a plausible one.

After those exhausting hours Caroline spent in watching the videos she decided to put the cassettes back in the box, only when she found a little package inside. She carefully looked at it, observed its polyethylene coverage and after she correctly guessed what was in there, she opened it. You could guess there were smaller cassettes in the package, wrapped together in a little box and then covered with a colorful ribbon.  
 **  
"Niklaus. 1984."** She read.

She suddenly got excited; it wasn't hard to guess what would be on the tape.

She put the cassette in the player an in a few seconds a little blonde boy appeared on the screen of her TV.  
He seemed to be with his mother. It was impossible to mistake Esther with someone else; they were incredibly alike. He was just about to take his first steps, and his mother has caught the moment perfectly.

 _"_ _Come on,Nik, come to me baby! Don't be afraid."  
"There you go, good boy, come to mommy!"  
"Yaaaay, you made it, my little boy can walk now, did you see us daddy?" Esther picked up Klaus and went to Mikael and then they both kissed him on the cheeks._

She was stunned. Seeing Klaus in his childhood was so odd for her. He wasn't as grumpy as he is now, he was cute, and his dimples seemed to be deeper than now, his eyes were lighting up the world for his parents, at least that's what she got from the tape.

Caroline didn't know what she was doing, but she felt that she needed to tell her emotions to someone. She took her phone and started to type a message, instead of a call. Her addressee could've been sleeping by now, so she decided to go with the sms.

 ** _12:20 AM_** _  
"I watched your childhood video. You mother was so nice and beautiful. The part where you fall and get up is adorable."_

She sent the text message and nervously looked at phone; she couldn't wait for his answer. She got lucky.  
 _  
_ ** _12:21 AM_** _  
"Nice. You even have my videos now. No privacy at all."  
_ ** _12:21 AM_** _  
"Don't be mean. I was trying to make a compliment."  
_ ** _12:22 AM_** _  
"Isn't this something I should be doing? ;) "  
_ ** _12:23 AM_** _  
"Who's standing on your way?"  
_ ** _12:23 AM_** _  
"So instead of finding evidences you are watching videos of my own childhood. Remind me to exclude the % from the salary for procrastination."  
_ ** _12:24 AM_** _  
"I'm not doing this for money."  
_ ** _12:25 AM_** _  
"I know. I love how explosive your mood can be."  
_ ** _12:26 AM_** _  
"That's just calm before the storm."  
_ ** _12:30 AM_** _  
"Go to sleep, love."  
_ ** _12:30 AM_** _  
"It's Caroline. Good night."_

And even though Caroline didn't want to sleep at all, she had to say goodbye.

* * *

The next morning Caroline let herself to sleep some more than she planned, it's because Rebekah called her in the middle of the night and told her that she and her brothers were going on a meeting in the morning. Niklaus was still absent so not to look everything suspicious, they still had to mind the business and act like nothing was happening at all. With her call she let her know that they'd be available around 1PM, she would return home and she would be ready to have that round table with Caroline. They had to make a document according to which Rebekah would rule the company in case of some unexpected situation. They were hoping that nothing would occur but Caroline loved to be prepared for extreme situations.

* * *

 _  
_It was raining in LA, so Caroline took her giant umbrella and just before she stepped out of taxi, she subconsciously asked herself was it really necessary to come to the Mikaleson mansion is such weather. She hated rain. Not only because it was ruining her hairstyle, but because she always associated rain with the sadness and bad feelings, so she just was hoping for this day to end very quickly.

"Rebakah?" Hello? Is anyone here? Kol, Elijah?" She screamed while walking into the giant living room.

"I am upstairs; I'm changing because I got soaked. Perks of not using the umbrella." Rebekah answered her back.

"Uhm, ask Jane for some coffee or tea if you want? I'll be right back."

Caroline did not have any better idea than Rebekah did, so she just listened to her. Although she called Jane a few times, no one was answering her, so she decided to go to the kitchen herself and get something. She opened the fridge and took the orange juice out. She looked through the window and saw Jane who was walking around the swimming pool in her raincoat. The storm had destroyed the mini trees in Mikaelson's garden, so Jane was trying to empty the pool so it wouldn't get dirty from leaves and debris.

Caroline didn't even have the time to turn around. Everything in a few seconds went black.

* * *

"Nik is going to kill us, Elijah" Rebekah exclaimed as she put her hands on her face, she was still in shock.  
"I just called her and told her to get something for her, I was dressing up and then she wasn't answering any of my questions so I got curious, where she went so I came here and she was already gone. There was only this broken cup of juice on the floor."

Indeed. Klaus would kill them both if he knew what happened. Caroline has just vanished, without any explanation. He left Caroline to them and they were responsible for her safety. What would happen now when they again let him down? He was obviously going to kill every one of them, not just because he would potentially miss the chance to be free again, but because Elijah knew, Klaus cared about Caroline.

* * *

"We have no other way. We have to tell him." Cold sweat was all over Elijah's forehead.

"No we can't tell him. He is going to literally part us, Elijah. Don't you know him?"

"I do. But what other options do we have? She is gone, and I am almost sure that she's been taken by someone who was willing to harm Niklaus. We have to tell him, he is going to hate us anyway, we have nothing to lose. Caroline's life is in danger, I can't risk it." Elijah scoffed, walking out of the room and squeezing the door behind him.

* * *

"Miss Mikaelson is here, sir. Just as you asked."

But Carter didn't know what a terrible mistake he had made. Just then when The Big J took the hood off girl's face, he knew he was screwed. More than screwed.

The girl was still sleeping. Carter had poisoned her with ether handkerchief, so she fell asleep immediately as he covered her face from the behind. While he was looking around afraid of someone coming in, he covered her head with a long hood that was covering her up to her torso. But that was just wrong, how could he not look at her face? How could he believe that he was holding Rebekah, just because of her blonde hair? Caroline wasn't a victim, she was just caught in the crossfire.

* * *

 **A/N:  
Well ... duh! Hmm so what did just happen here?:) Oh right, Caroline got kidnapped instead of Rebekah! This is bad news. :) good news is that Prince Klaus will try to save her... I hope you liked this chapter. I am not so fond of this one, but still an achievement.  
Let me know what you think to ;) **

**See you all soon x**


	7. Wicked Game

**Hello lovelies! I am back :) with a new, cute update. (I think) .**

 **I loved writing it, and i hope you'll love this update as much as I do :)**

 **Writing helps me a lot. I am currently on my hiatus but I just want to use the chance and tell all my twitter friends who read this story that I love and . . !**

 **See you at the bottom:)**

p.s- forgive me for my mistakes:)

* * *

 ** _"Chaos in an angel who fell in love with a demon._ "**

* * *

Miss Mikaelson is here, sir. Just as you asked…"

 _But Carter didn't know what a terrible mistake he had made. Just then when The Big J took the hood off girl's face, he knew he was screwed. More than screwed…_

 _The girl was still sleeping. Carter had poisoned her with ether handkerchief, so she fell asleep immediately as he covered her face from the behind. While he was looking around afraid of someone coming in, he covered her head with a long hood that was covering her up to her torso. But that was just wrong, how could he not look at her face? How could he believe that he was holding Rebekah, just because of her blonde hair? Caroline wasn't a victim, she was just caught in the crossfire._

And even though Caroline had seen a lot of thrillers and she could tolerate all the murder scenes and a lot of blood, she couldn't help but cry at the sight of the dead body which has bled to death several minutes ago.

It was terrible. The drops of blood have been on her face too. The big J had shot Carter from a really short distance, so half of Caroline's face had been covered with blood. The smell was disgusting and the poor light in the room made her feel even more dizzy. Her hands were sore from the rough rope and her back ached.

She didn't want to cry, she wanted to stay strong and not show her weaknesses, but it was already too late.

"I know you, little girl." He carefully placed his index finger on Caroline's chin so he could stare her right in the eyes but she jerked off her head, she felt like she was going to vomit from disgust.

"Miss Forbes, isn't it? Mikaelson's lawyer….You know Barbie, you weren't originally planned to be here, but I think you can be perfect bait for the Mikaelson. "

"I won't tell you anything." She huffed; her energy was already half-wasted.

"You won't have to. I will make you speak." He whispered to her ear, and she immediately felt her heart racing a bit more than usual and her body shivering to his breathless phrases.

 _ **Several hours later.**_

It was already evening. Time was passing by.

Klaus would be home anytime, and Elijah couldn't help but wonder, what was coming next.

That was the second when he heard doors slamming against the walls, and he could already recognize Klaus' voice.

"Where is she?" He growled at Elijah, not wanting his answer. "You had one thing to do, one." He started walking around the room; he grabbed nearest vase he could reach and smashed it on the floor.

And Elijah tried to keep himself from blurting it out, he really did, but he couldn't. Seeing Klaus destroying everything and everyone on his way, was killing him too.

"It's Joshua, Niklaus. He has her."

 _Shock hit him. How could he not know? How could he not realize Joshua Parker was standing behind all these? Of course he would try to take Caroline, how could he be so foolish not to think about that?_

"What? How do you know?"

"He already called. He asked for you and then I could hear her quickened breathing, Niklaus. He said to come and take her before it would get too late. She's afraid and she's alone in there."

And it didn't even take Klaus a minute before he sat in the car and left the mansion.

* * *

When Klaus carefully observed the building which he had just reached; he was on the right place, well according to the address given by Elijah.

He silently approached the entrance and opened the door of the room just by one single action. Klaus observed the hall room and headed to the nearest door he could see. There was darkness all over the house, so he could barely see anything, but one thing was for sure, there was no one in the house except Caroline.

The moment when he opened the door and heard someone's harsh breathing, he realized where he was. He could barely see her silhouette due to the lighting but Caroline was recognizable.

She couldn't speak; her mouth was covered with bandage so it was useless to try. Her head was slightly moved down, he couldn't tell if she was asleep.

Once Klaus made sure that door was locked and no one would interrupt him, he rapidly leaned down on his knees and started to loosen the rope.

Caroline moved her head up and looked behind her and tried to see if he was succeeding, then he moved his hand to her mouth and took the bandage off her mouth.

"Klaus." She faintly breathed.

"Shhh, it's okay it's me, it's okay, you're safe." he calmed her while caressing her hair and helping her to stand up from the chair.

"Can you walk, love?" He asked, looking straight into her eyes. She was just centimeters away from his face.

"Yes, " she whispered, "I am just a little bit lightheaded."

"Come on, let's get you home."

When they approached Caroline's house Klaus had to wake Caroline up; she was obviously tired and her organism was poisoned, she for sure needed sleep and rest.

"The keys are under the carpet," she indicated on the rug in front of the entrance door.

"Where's your room?" he silently asked when he opened the door.

"It's upstairs." Then she started to walk upstairs and with the help of his, they reached the room.

"Can I get you anything? Maybe, some food or… uhm, medicine?"

"I am fine. I just need a shower."

"Okay."

And with that, he just sad down on her bed and watched her as she left to take a shower. Finally after some time, she opened the door. She was already dressed in PJ's, and her hair was still damp but she was gorgeous anyways, at least that's what Klaus thought.

"Hey … I didn't expect you to be here." She said, walking in shorts and a tank top which was barely covering her belly. Her ivory legs exposed to him … now that was the sight he was definitely enjoying.

"I wouldn't leave you alone love. " He said, looking away from her and trying not to stare at her divine body. "I called Elijah and there's already an escort here, so you won't have to worry about your safety, I promise."

She sat down beside him.

"Why didn't he kill me?" She asked, her voice softly bruised, as if she was suffering.

"Because he didn't need you, he needs me, but he also knew that I wouldn't let him to stay alive if he touched a single hair on your head."

She smiled at his declaration.

"I'm sorry, Caroline, I shouldn't have left you." he slightly turned to face her, and he saw her beautiful angelic eyes were letting her tears to dance around her cheeks…

He was looking at her, but she was looking somewhere else, trying to avoid the eye contact.

"Look at me, Caroline," he demanded. "You won't have to worry about anything anymore, is that clear?"  
She nodded and then he cupped her face with both of his hands and started to caress her face. Her skin was so soft and her scent was making him lose his mind.

He slowly moved his head towards her and the minute he saw the acceptance in her eyes, he decided to go on…

She started shaking as he continued to caress her face and hair, and she didn't want to accept it but she had been waiting for it since the day she met him.

"From now and on you're my priority, you understand?" he whispered, making her smile. She was a few inches away from him and she loved the moment, even though in the beginning it all felt wrong… He put his forehead onto hers and they both closed their eyes; she felt so safe and she couldn't believe that her home now had a heartbeat.

"I know that I can trust you. I am scared." She huffed, she was incredibly nervous and she couldn't believe that the moment she had imagined at least a thousand times, turned out to be completely different.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I just can't, okay?"

Why couldn't she give him a chance?

"Why not? If I woke my long dead heart and let it feel again, why can't you? This is different to me, Caroline. You are different to me."

"Stop, Klaus. I think you should go. I am not the type of a girl you need. I don't do this. This isn't my thing."

"What's not your thing? Giving me a chance? Trusting me?"

"I am always alone, don't you get it? I've been walking on the path of my life alone, every day of every year. What do you want me to say? That I care?! I do, Klaus, more than you think and more than I actually show." She exhaled; she didn't want to fight anymore, but he just couldn't understand what she was saying, could he?

"Now that was not so hard, was it? I guess I just was destined to die that day, on the road. Maybe you would feel much better if I did."

He didn't even give her time to analyze his last sentence and give a proper answer.

And he just wasn't able to look at her anymore. His feelings were a mess and hers were too, but this didn't mean that she could talk to him like that. How many times did he have to prove that he cared?

He left, without saying goodbye, and after that she felt like the half of her heart just stopped beating.

* * *

A week had gone by and everything seemed grey for both of them; after the night when Klaus brought Caroline home, he hadn't talked to her. It wasn't that he didn't want to, of course he did, but his ego wouldn't let him go to her and tell everything at once; so whenever she came to his house, he just ignored her presence while she was talking with his siblings about the case and the upcoming trial.

There were two weeks left before the trial and the less time they had, the more panic invaded Klaus' mind. While Caroline was talking with Elijah in his own office he couldn't help but think about her and the things that had happened earlier, so he just decided to take a walk outside, maybe get a cold coffee for himself and fresh his mind, and just when he was going to leave Elijah stopped him by calling his name.

"Niklaus, one minute please."

"What is it," He coldly asked.

"We need to talk," Klaus turned around, noticing Caroline standing behind Elijah with her crossed hands. She was avoiding him for so long and when they finally ended up being the same room again, it felt a little bit heartwarming for Klaus.

"You will have to visit Margaret."

"For what?" He calmly asked as flashbacks came back to him. He loved visiting Margaret in his childhood. She always cooked for him great meals and he adored the way she made tea for him, but after Esther took them and they moved to USA, he couldn't see her as often as he wanted to.

"She can help with the evidence documents. Either way you will have to go to see her; plus she's been feeling sick lately, one more reason to visit her."

"And what does Caroline have to do with her then?"

The intensity of his voice made her feel a flip in her stomach. She wasn't sure whether butterflies were in there, or it was anger taking over her.

"She'll get some stuff cleared for her, I am almost sure you'd never explain everything to her better than Caroline would. Your flight is today, at 11PM."

"Alright." he said, walking away from them, eyeing Caroline with his peripheral sight.

Elijah turned to face Caroline. "Forgive him for his inconsideration; he tends to be moody sometimes."

"It's fine. I'll meet you tonight at the airport then?" She said, briskly walking away from him and leaving the house.

* * *

Caroline was already at the airport and she patiently waited for Klaus and Elijah to come. Soon she noticed them walking in with a bunch of suited men, she couldn't help but sigh at the sight of Klaus who was practically a walking sex god in her eyes. He was wearing a dark Henley and black skinny jeans. She noted a pair of necklaces on his neck. This she had never seen on him before and it kind of suited him in her opinion. Yes, she denied her feelings for him. But this was just because she was afraid, was afraid of falling in love because from what she has heard before, she perceived love just as a weakness and nothing else. She couldn't let it take over her.

"Hey," She kindly greeted them and only Elijah greeted her back while Klaus was already approaching terminal.

"I think it's time for you to leave, better early than late," He smiled at her, giving her a grateful gaze.

"Thank you Elijah; for everything," and with that she left to the terminal, to transfer her luggage, and go through security.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Caroline's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the flight attendant.

"The Captain has turned on the Fasten Seat Belt sign. If you haven't already done so, please stow your carry-on luggage underneath the seat in front of you or in an overhead bin. Please take your seat and fasten your seat belt. And also make sure your seat back and folding trays are in their full upright position.

If you are seated next to an emergency exit, please read carefully the special instructions card located by your seat. If you do not wish to perform the functions described in the event of an emergency, please ask a flight attendant to reseat you.

If you have any questions about our flight today, please don't hesitate to ask one of our flight attendants. Thank you."

Caroline nervously touched the seatbelt but couldn't figure out what she had to do with it because she couldn't find the other end to it, plus her hands were crazily shaking so she just jerked off her head against the back of the seat and exhaled heavily.

"I'll help. " Klaus suggested, while turning to her side and directing his hands to her seatbelt and Caroline felt how her guts knotted inside her as a reaction to his touch.

"That's it," he informed her and slightly squeezed his hand over her belly, but now she definitely could feel her heart beat a lot faster than usual, Goosebumps everywhere, even on her heated neck.

"Is that your first time on the plane?" he calmly asked, not looking at her.

"Yes. I never had the time to escape so practically I've never really been anywhere." She answered with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"It must be fascinating for you then,"

"What?" She tilted her head.

"This. Traveling to Paris, for the first time in your life…I still remember how thrilled I was during my first trip to Paris."

"Is it beautiful? I mean, I've seen pictures and all but-"

"You'll see it yourself. It's quite mesmerizing if you ask me."

She smiled at him, and suddenly he felt everything coming back to him, slowly. That night when he told her about his feelings… okay, not quite entirely but still he told her. And also that night, when he held her so close to him in that pantry.

What was really happening with Klaus? He wondered and wondered, he spent nights in thinking about Caroline and his intense feelings for her. He never thought that after Liv he would start liking someone, but then Caroline Forbes appeared and took him by surprise.

Even on that plane, when she was peacefully sleeping next to him, all he could think about was how he wanted to wrap his hands around her back and pull her into his hug, make her feel safe and welcomed in the world of his. He watched her sleeping and he realized that he was painfully slowly falling in love with her and it was still not understandable to him; how could she do this do him in such short time.

It wasn't long before he fell asleep too.

He had this weird habit that in his sleep he sought for something to hold onto and his rapid movement against Caroline's hand woke her up. She could feel his warm hand on hers and her attentive and excessive sensitiveness gave her a chance to feel his pulse against her hand. His wrist was going crazy and she didn't know whether it was his dream or his natural condition. She knew one thing that it felt extremely delightful to feel his skin against her own, and maybe at that moment she wanted more than that. When she looked at the clock it was already 6AM and the half of the plane was asleep, soon they'd be there, she carefully looked from the porthole of the plane. Soon he was taken up by the flight attendant who informed about the safe landing.

* * *

Caroline could not stop looking around while they were traveling through the city to get to their hotel. Everything seemed so new and amazing for her that she couldn't believe it was real. She knew that it wasn't going to last for long but she was trying to enjoy every second spent in that new place. Soon they were already at the hotel, and she couldn't help but open her mouth in surprise. There was everything she was looking for. There was a fountain and beautiful sculptures and plants. It was big and beautiful. The entrance was covered with lighting letters and she could read "Saint James Paris "as she tilted her head to read the inscription and then she followed Klaus who was standing at the reception stand.

"Good Morning um, there have been reserved rooms for Mikaelson and Forbes."

"One second sir, let me check. Well there is only one reserved for Mikaelson, no Forbes whatsoever."

"Check again, please." Klaus silently growled;

"Is there any problem?" Caroline asked.

"No sir, no room for Forbes. Only for Mikaelson. Just married, isn't it?" The receptionist asked with interest.

Klaus felt his cheeks flush, he felt embarrassed. What was he talking about?

"What? No-"

"It's alright. Could you please register us?" Caroline cut Klaus off. "And please, check the costumer's name." She softly asked.

"Sure, Kol Mikaelson."

And then of course they both realized whose trick it was.

"Isn't there any free room left?" Caroline asked with a concerned face. "You know, we're expecting our friends to come so..."She smiled, waiting for his answer.

"I am afraid no. You've been quite lucky to catch the room on time. No free rooms for now."

"I am going to kill him," Klaus growled as they walked away to the elevator.

"Calm down. There's nothing we can do about that now. We better get ready to meet with Margaret; she's expecting us at 12." Caroline said as they approached their room.

Well, the bed was for two people, but luckily there was a couch on the other side of the room. One of them was going to own it, for sure.

 _ **3 hours later.**_

"Niklaus!" an old lady sighed as she saw her grandkid in front of her when she opened the door. "Come here hug your grandma!" She slightly raised the voice but freaked out when she saw Caroline standing behind Klaus and she rapidly took a step forward to her.

"You brought a girl! Oh my god, Niklaus, I am so happy for you! Finally, god finally!" she put her hands in the air and gratefully looked at both of them who awkwardly stood there, with funny faces.

"Grandma, no-"

"Come in, I'll make some coffee for you and we can chit chat about everything!"

"Grandma, this is Caroline. She's my lawyer." Klaus finally said it.

"Oooh, lawyer. I see, I see. So what brings you here sweetie? That case Elijah told me about on the phone?"

"Yes exactly that, "Caroline answered as she sat on the couch with an old lady beside her.

"You see, there're some problems with evidence documents, so we thought maybe you could help with them since you're so experienced in this field. Klaus needs your help."

"Oh I am sure he does, he is grandma's boy from the beginning, he wouldn't know how to ride a bike if not me and-"

"Grandma, why don't you go and make some tea for Caroline? Show her your passion", he scoffed at her, waiting for her to leave the room.

Caroline lightly chuckled as the old lady walked away and she looked at Klaus and burst into laughter.

"This is not funny." Klaus said with a grumpy face.

"I know, I know," she answered.

"Then stop laughing" he insisted, and then she stopped and cleared her throat.

"So, what's so urgent?" Margaret asked when she walked into the room again.

"We're afraid that they might falsify the documents, so we need to analyze the evidence step by step and describe it as ensured. I am most certainly sure that the other side will try to bribe the center."

"Oh, of course, I'll get it done as soon as possible, just leave me everything I need and it'll be done in a few days."

"Thank you, so much Margaret, I just thought since you're so mastered in this, it would be better."

"No need to thank me sweetheart, you're most welcome."

And with that, they spent a few more hours talking about the case and then Margaret remembered some awkward stuff from Klaus' childhood and he wasn't so satisfied with that.  
Eventually they had to leave because Grandma had other stuff to do as well, so she politely kicked them out and promised to see them before they'd leave.

"Goodbye , it was so nice to meet you!" Caroline bubbly smiled at her and then she left for the car that was standing outside.

"Come here boy," She hugged him tightly. "This girl fancies you, don't let her go," She silently whispered into his ear and she felt him nod at her declaration. "So do I, she's a good girl, don't be so strict with her."

"Goodbye, grandma." Klaus waved to her as he walked off the stairs and headed to Caroline who was standing at the door of the car.

"You two are so cute," Caroline said to him as he seated himself and turned the engine on.

"Want to see the city?" he offered.

"Yeah but I have to do some stuff before that, so let's do it tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll go visit my favorite bar then, if you don't want to come."

* * *

Klaus left her at the hotel and she went to do her job so she could get it done by the end of the day. She firstly took a shower and then started working on the trial project. It was already evening and Klaus still hadn't come back and she was starting to get bored and regretting not going with him to see the city but that was until she noticed a party going on in the backyard of the hotel near the swimming pool, so she decided to give it a shot.

Little did she know to what it would lead?

By the time Klaus was back, Caroline was already out. She couldn't have gone far; her purse and mobile were in the room. There was no chance she'd go out without them.  
So he started searching for her in the hotel, and then when he didn't succeed he headed to the backyard.

There were a lot of people dancing and the music was too loud, not to mention the amount of annoying kids.

His bowl of patience was already full and that stranger girl just bumped into him and he lost his equilibrium.

"Trop beau," She said to him in French as she traced a finger on his face.

"Mercy beacoup,mademoiselle. Pardon." he said and walked away from her.

Luckily for him, he heard her loud voice and he followed it. He ended up seeing her in the pool and when he approached it, he saw that she was holding a cocktail in her hand, she was wearing a swimsuit and her body was covered with water up to her breasts.

He called her but he couldn't reach out to her, so he rushed to the pool and asked one of the girls who stood near her, to call her so he could convince her to go home. The girl did so, and Caroline turned around to greet Klaus.

"Now that took you long." She smiled wickedly.

"Are you drunk?" He asked, angrily.

"Maybe, or maybe not," She chuckled, slightly splashing water at his face.

"Come on, let's get you to the room, we have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow."

"Ohh, come on Klaus, one night won't hurt me. I want to have some fun. Don't you?"

"You're drunk and so are these people, I am not willing to have fun with drunk and hypnotized with god knows what people."

"You're so dull. No wonder why you never take real steps," she said, swimming away and continuing to dance in the water.

And that was it, it was enough for him. She managed to anger him in a split second, and he wasn't going to let her win this time. He jumped into the water and grabbed her from the behind, lifting her up on his shoulders and dragging across the pool.

She started laughing and hitting him with her hands, but she was too drunk to fight with him; they were both soaked and wet and Klaus was barely holding his emotions.

He dragged her to the room and thankfully not so many people noticed her inconsiderate behavior which he wasn't so proud of, instead he just forced her into the bathroom and locked her in.

"Seriously, Klaus? Open the door." she said, still chuckling without a reason.

"Not until you have a cold shower." he answered, changing his clothes into dry ones.

"Open the door, I want more tequila." She screamed.

"Go inside the shower! Now!" he screamed as well, a little more angrily than he aimed but it seemed to work.

He just heard her turning on the water. He still wasn't sure if she'd really done it so he carefully unlocked the door and observed the bathroom. Her swimsuit was on the floor and if his sight wasn't playing evil tricks on him, he could see her silhouette in the bath cabin. He locked the door again and leaned on it, trying to calm down his emotions and hold back his arousal. His hands still remembered her skin when he touched her waist and feet, her ass was resting on his shoulder he was trying extremely hard not to reveal his erection when his hands were touching her.

In a few minutes she knocked from the inside, letting him know that she was done.

"You know, I am not going to sleep here, or if I am at least give me clothes so I can dress up." She blurted out.

He sighed but then he stood up and approached her suitcase, then he opened it. At first there were only thongs and bras he could see, but then he actually managed to find pants and a tank top to give them to her so she could come out, dressed... He opened the door and handed the clothes to her.

In a few minutes she came out and saw Klaus resting on the couch, holding a book in his hands. She tried to sneak but of course he noticed her.

"Looking for anything, love?" he asked, not turning to face her.

"Nope. Just wanted to go to sleep." she scoffed. "I am turning the light off. My head is exploding." She declared.

"No you're not. I am still reading if you can't see."

"Fine." It seemed like she was unsatisfied. "You can come and sleep here, if you want. The bed is big enough." She offered.

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Right!" She sighed. "Because we can't be just friends who sleep in one bed without doing anything…"

"Yes, we cannot. I cannot." he whispered, as he put the book on the drawer.

"We never talked about that night."

"You said there was nothing to talk about."

"Right, I said that. But let me talk while I am slightly drunk so maybe I won't remember it tomorrow."

He sat up, looked down and prepared himself to listen to whatever she was going to say.

"I refused to give you a chance because I am afraid." she blurted out.

"You've said that before."

"I did say that but I didn't say why." She stood up, slowly approaching him.

"Ok, and why didn't you then?" his voice softened, he was anticipating for her to finally say it.

"What if everything fails?!" she asked, swallowing. "What if I fail helping you and you end up being imprisoned anyway? And then what? I get to fall for you but you end up being away from me? I can't because I am afraid of losing you." she whispered, like she was still afraid to tell him.

He froze on his place, not expecting her to say it. She was right. Whatever they had could be taken away from them in seconds.

But it wasn't time to think about that. One thing he learned from life was that he should take chances and not waste them, so he wasn't going to waste his chance with Caroline.

He stood up and carefully moved closer to her.

"I've never been in love." She said while playing with her towel. "I don't know how I should act or what I should do. I just know that every part of me tells me to fall for you but at the same time I know that it can break my heart."

He started caressing her face as he shortened the proximity between them.

"I trust you with my life. I know you can do this." He carefully brought his hands to her neck and quickly pulled her into his hug. He was hugging her tight, trying to make it last longer. She hugged him back, rubbing her hands on his back. She was pressed hard against his chest and she could feel his heartbeat fasten as she buried her face in his neck. He closed his eyes, trying to remember her with his hands as he observed her with them. He massaged her head and she relaxed into him; holding her felt better than he imagined, better than he dreamed.

"Your scent is driving me crazy." he whispered to her ear and then she detached from him.

He took her hands and entwined them with his own. He stared at her, looking directly into her blue eyes, and caught a breath.

"It probably will be a bad idea if you kiss me, right?" She asked, barely available to stop herself from kissing him.

"Very bad idea," He answered smiling wickedly at her. His low voice made her shiver inside and out, she was craving his lips to settle on hers as never before.

"I want that bad idea on my mouth." She pleaded, parting her lips slightly.

And Klaus didn't even have the time to catch her hint; he rapidly landed her lips on hers and started to conquer her mouth.

Her lips tasted even better than he had imagined, they were softer and sweeter, fuller even. Caroline started to shiver at his touch and grabbed his hair and started stroking it gently while Klaus continued to invade her mouth greedily. She gave him a green light and parted her lips so he used the chance and slid his tongue into her mouth and merged it with hers. The harmony was just perfect. The whole moment was perfect.

Caroline couldn't help but moan in delight; she was entirely consumed by his mouth and she wondered how long it would take him to get to other parts of her body. As she understood how good his lips felt on hers, she knew what they were capable of. And she couldn't wait to feel them on her, but somewhere else than her mouth.

Klaus could still taste alcohol in her mouth and enjoy the delicious flavor of it. Her neck became damp from heat exchanged between their bodies; she couldn't understand the passion he was kissing her with.

She just melted in his arms and gave in her feelings for the first time in her life and it felt so good that she couldn't believe she was doing it. Kissing her client? She would never do that. Making out with her client in Paris? She would never think about that. But there she was, doing both.

The kiss became violent and demanding when he picked her up and pinned her to the nearest wall. She seated herself on the tiny drawer beside the mirror so he could see the reflection of his face while he was kissing her.

His face became pink and the closeness with Caroline made his cock twitch. She masterly explored his back and torso with her hands and slid her hands underneath his Henley. She could feel tiny shivers running down his chest and upper arms.

He broke the kiss and started kissing her neck eagerly. He was hungry for her and her softest flesh he was kissing.

He was trying his best to keep himself a little more away than he wanted, but he couldn't so he maneuvered his hand down her body and touched her aroused and damp core which he could feel even on her pants.

"Ah" was the best she could come up with when he started touching her and mercilessly rubbed her clit from the outside.

"I will kiss all of your body if you don't stop me," he murmured against as he kissed every inch of her chest area.

"I don't want you to stop"…she pleaded. "That's the idea." she whimpered, pulling him in, closer. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to unbutton her shirt but she stopped him and kissed him instead.

"If that's so wrong, why does this feel so good?" She whispered, making him smile at her silently.

"Something that feels that good can't be wrong love." he answered her, and she just giggled because it was truth. She was feeling better than ever. And it was only the beginning.

She hummed delightfully when she felt his cock against her thighs. They were covered but he was so hard enough for her to feel it. She had experienced orgasm before but only in her darkest dreams, and she hadn't even shared it with anyone. So being wet and aroused for real was so strange for her, that she could only moan and whimper from delight.

His mastered lips traced softest and hottest kisses along her upper body and he realized that he needed more than that.

She was shivering against his body and he enjoyed knowing that he was the only one who could make her feel like that.

"I want you." he said. "All of you, now." his aching cock needed to be inside of her now. He was ready to enter her with his burning passion and need. God knows how many times he imagined him taking her. He didn't want just sex, he wanted to make love to her, to take her in every way possible.

"Wait," she blurted out, as he started to take off her sporty pants. He froze in surprise as she pulled a little away from him.

"What's the matter? Did I hurt you?" he whispered, while leaning on her forehead and caressing her hair.

"what? No, of course not. I just…uh…you know I…" She started shaking from embarrassment. "I've never …um, no one has been with me yet." she finally scoffed, looking down as her cheeks went red.

Klaus couldn't help but giggle at her declaration and he buried his face in her neck and started laughing.

"I thought you were going to ditch our make out." he said.

"I am just… I don't know if that's the right time to do that. I want you and I've never wanted sex as much as I want it now, with you. I've never felt this way before and-"

"That's okay, Caroline. " He interrupted. "We can wait a little more. I wouldn't force you into that, you should know that." his voice sexy as hell and his expression was so attractive that she couldn't help but kiss him passionately again.

"Even though my whole body aches for you and my heart is ready to go off the rails, I'll wait. I'll wait no matter how long your will to do that with me takes..."

"Okay." she whispered, calmly. "And I still have a terrible headache." she laughed.

"What about we watch something and you can rest? It was a long day. You're probably tired." he said as he lifted her and put her on the floor. She was a little bit smaller than him, but their height difference was perfect.

"Are you okay with that?" She wrapped her hands around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"I am more than okay with that." He kissed her head and in that moment, he knew that he madly, deeply, truly, and passionately in love with her.

* * *

 **So, finally they kissed. *hides*, I know I am a cockblocker of the year! :D I don't know why I decided to go with Virgin!Caroline but I felt like it was better than experienced Caroline. She lives in LA and she is practically a workaholic, so she didn't have time to have sex and all that. I am dying to see your thoughts and reactions, how was it? bad? good? :) Anyway, leave a review, I'd love to read them :)**

 **until next time!**


End file.
